The Shattered Heart
by Salentria
Summary: A girl, an outcast, her life was a wreck. She comes close to death after finding the only family that loves her. Will she be able to be happy with her cousin and his friends? Will she find the love of her life? Or will she forever be lost in her pain
1. Shattered Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH cast but I do own the OC's!

Blaze: But all of my friends know I wish I did own them…. sighs

Lyra: Yeah… Mainly Hiei…

Blaze: I said no such thing!

Lyra: Right… Suuuure ya didn't… whispers: We all know you're lying…

**Chapter One**

A girl no older then 16 was sitting on the edge of a lake. The winter wind was making her skin feel like ice. Her extremely long maroon hair; if she was standing it would reach the back of her knees. Her piercing grey orbs with specks of crimson stared at the lake with no emotion. Her hand was holding something on a leather string around her neck.

She wore a tight long sleeved black shirt and a black zip up shirt with the sleeves neatly rolled up to above her elbows, tight blue jean pants with one of the pants legs neatly rolled up to her knee and black tennis shoes. There were two belts at her waist. Each was looped into a single belt loop on a side of her waist and made into an 'x'.

If someone looked at her they would think she was crazy to be sitting there in the cold with nothing warm on.

But she wasn't cold. She didn't feel the cold.

That was her curse. She thought her gift as a curse.

She was a kajihenge, a fire apparition. Her mother and father hated her for it. They were human and they thought of her as the devil. All of the kids at school made fun of her because of her hair and her eyes. She was always the laughing stock of the show since she got into school.

The kajihenge was always quiet, always emotionless. She never spoke a word to anyone unless it was if the teacher asked her something, which was extremely rare. The only time teachers did call on her was when other students would volunteer her and try to make fun of her because she was always day dreaming. All of the students thought she wasn't paying attention and they always do.

Her name, Blaze. Her parents gave her that name because when she was born she was the warmest thing in the winter and her optics were crimson red.

As she grew older, the kajihenge's eyes became silver with only specks of crimson.

Her life had always been bad, she knew it was, and she didn't expect it to get better. But then her parents died. She was in class when it happened.

She was taken out of class and the students just watched her. There were four new students then, and they watched after her with worried looks, well all but one who never showed emotion.

The teacher told her that her parents died in a car accident. Blaze only saw that as a light of hope, but she didn't show any emotion.

The teacher was worried about where she would stay and volunteered to let Blaze stay with her, but Blaze simply gave a fake smile and shook her head.

After that day she's been living in a cottage near the lake.

Her birthday was coming up and she had no one to spend it with. The only possible friends she had were the four new guys that went to her school almost a year ago, but they left last month.

They left Blaze feeling alone in the world again. Blaze wasn't depressed, well in most people's eyes she would be. People even accuse her of cutting herself even though her school uniform shows her bare unharmed arms.

The wind grew colder and stronger.

Blaze looked up at the dark clouds in the sky. _It's going to snow…_

Just as she thought that, snow flakes began to softly fall. The clouds were too dark for just a light snow. There was going to be a snow storm.

Blaze looked back at the lake that would soon freeze over. _There's not going to be any school tomorrow._

Blaze stood slowly and dropped her hand from the necklace to reveal a gem. It was a strange gem, a one in a kind gem.

It was on the door step of her cottage the day those guys left. It was an almost pure black gem.

Blaze had walked out of the cottage door that morning ready for school and looked down for some odd reason. She saw small blood red handkerchief with a letter beneath it. She had picked it up and found in the handkerchief the gem. On the white parchment was a short poem.

The Poem read:

_I see her crying, her tears break my heart._

_I know that sadness in her soul is deep,_

_But I want to stop those tears._

_I don't want to see her crying, nor sad._

_How can people be so cruel to a broken soul?_

_How can people be so cruel to a beautiful woman?_

_Someday I will stop those tears of hers,_

_I will make her happy._

_That is what I will do._

_That is my vow to her,_

_I will stop her tears and replace it with a smile._

_It is not like me to love; it is not like me to feel,_

_But for her, I will do anything._

_I only wish to make her happy._

Blake walked to her little cottage and walked in. She closed the door and went to her small room. She plopped onto her bed and brought the thick black comforter around her body.

Her eyes closed and she lay down on her side, curled up in a little ball beneath the comforter and fell asleep.

The wind rattled the windows. The snow started to pick up; it fell onto the ground in a thick blanket.

The streets of the city were deserted; everyone went home to be warm and safe with their family.

Only not everyone had gone home.

There were four teenagers walking down the middle of the street. They all wore a dark brown or a black cloak with the hood off. There were three males and a female. The two males were twins and they were on the outside. The girls were fraternal twins and they were in between the boys.

The boys had dirty blonde shaggy hair that they wore short, caramel colored skin and enticing dark blue orbs. One of the girls had short hair that was cut at the mid neck and it was a navy blue, and aqua orbs. Her fraternal twin had the same hair cut only her hair was a light blue while her eyes were turquoise.

They walked with a purpose.

Four cloaked figures walked out of an alley and got in their way.

The four teenagers stopped.

Snow fell on all of them.

"Well, it looks like the Spirit Detectives are here to stop us…" The twin on the left said.

"Or they're here to take the girl from us." The girl with the navy hair said with a smile.

One of the cloaked figures chuckled. "You got that damn right. We're not going to let you take her for your own devious plans. She's a friend of ours and we won't let you use her!"

The calm fraternal twin with the light blue hair looked at them calmly. "Use her? Doesn't everyone want to use her? Even the students in her class room use her. They use her for their own entertainment. I don't think you stopped them from hurting her."

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" The twins swung their arm and a gust of wind and snow went towards the cloaked figures. The hoods of their cloaks fell off to reveal their faces.

The tallest was an ugly looking guy with red orange hair and brown orange eyes. The next tallest had long bright red hair that spike a little at the ends, a slightly feminine face and piercing emerald green eyes. After the bishi was a guy with dark hair slicked back with so much gel his hair looked green and brown eyes. The shortest guy had black hair that defied all laws of gravity that looked blue and emotionless crimson red eyes.

They all stood their ground.

The bishi talked telepathically with the short one.

"_Hiei, you know where she lives, go to her. Protect her incase we don't beat them. If we do beat them, we'll go to Koenma together, but again if we don't and you two beat them, go to Koenma's yourselves, we'll see you two there."_

The short guy glanced at the bishi with slight worry but it was gone within a mille-second and he nodded. He ran and was only a blur.

At Blaze's

The kajihenge woke from her slumber with the knowledge of someone approaching her isolated cottage. She stood and went to the door.

She opened it to greet the short male from a few months ago and the blistering cold wind.

He looked at her a little surprised but that was gone quickly, replaced by his emotionless shell.

Blaze moved to the side and he walked in. She closed the door.

"I know why you're here." Her voice was soft and emotionless.

The guy walked to the window sill and sat down. "Then do you wish to go with them or to Koenma's?"

"I'm going to Koenma's." She said as she turned and went to her bed. She sat down and looked at the ground.

"Good, that makes things a whole lot easier."

The cottage fell into silence.

For twenty five minutes Blaze sat there and toyed with the gem.

The guy continued to glance at her and his gaze would always drop onto the gem in between her forefinger and thumb. After he noticed he was staring at it he would look back out the window into the white nothingness.

The kajihenge broke the silence first. "Hiei… that's your name isn't it? Why did you guys leave a few months ago?"

He looked at her to see that she was looking at him with saddened eyes. They stared into each others eyes a little longer and he looked away quickly. He looked at the white nothingness like it was the most interesting thing he saw.

"Hn… It's none of your business." His voice was cold and emotionless.

The girl looked at the ground again, her eyes going blank again. "But I would like to know. You four were… are the only friends I have. I don't have anyone… Never did and I don't think I ever will."

Hiei glanced at her for a moment and his gaze softened just a tiny bit. He looked out the window again. "Our boss, Koenma, he wanted us back. We had a tournament to fight. We won and when we came back, he gave us the mission of getting you. We came here the first time to watch you; there were rumors that got to Koenma. He wanted to make sure that the demon in the rumors wasn't any harm. He was planning on keeping us here for a while since there wasn't much disturbance, but then the tournament happened and we had to leave."

Blaze kept her emotionless gaze on the wood floor. "So you guys only returned because some demon was going to be used for some evil plans?"

Hiei walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. They looked at each other and he smiled at her. "I came back to see you. I was so determined to come back after the tournament. When I heard Koenma say that you were in danger, I didn't know what to do."

Blaze stared at him with no emotion. "Tell me one thing."

He nodded and moved closer to her. "Of course, I'll tell you anything you want to know." His lips were close to hers.

"Do you honestly think I didn't know this whole time that you weren't the real Hiei?" In a swift movement her nails grew into claws and she plunged her hand into his gut and the force was so hard that her hand came out of the other side of the guy.

His orbs changed to dark blue and his whole appearance changed. It was one of the twins. His dark blue orbs were wide and full of pain. Blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

In her bloody hand were his intestines. She pulled her hand out quickly and pushed him away.

He fell onto the ground with dazed eyes. "How… did… you… know?" He managed to ask.

She stood and threw his intestines onto his bleeding stomach. "It's a gift… You should know my parents were human. Well my mother was a psychic. I got the gift of seeing from her, probably the only thing I did get from her."

She looked at her bloodied hand and her claws went back to their normal long length. She licked the blood and spit it out at him. "You have foul blood. And you're ruining my floor."

As if on cue he breathed his lat breath and his eyes went dull with death.

The door burst open and the four guys came rushing in.

All four of them looked at her and then her bloody hand at her side and then the twin on the ground in a very large pool of his own blood.

They looked at her again with wide eyes.

The real Hiei stared at her emotionless. His eyes went to the gem around your neck and his eyes went slightly wide. He returned to normal after a moment and stared at the guy now dead.

The bishi stepped forward. "What happened here?"

"She killed him obviously." Gel head replied under his breath.

Blaze looked at the guy and then back at the other four. "He pretended to be Hiei and tried to seduce me. I knew who he was before he got to the door."

They all stared at her as if she said something in a different language.

"He pretended to be the shrimp?" Gel head asked in wonder. He and ugly exchanged a look.

Ugly looked back at Blaze. "Why would he pretend to be the shrimp?"

From their comments they got a punch on the head from Hiei.

Blaze looked out the window into the white nothingness. "I wouldn't know…" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to. But to the two seemingly idiots, it sounded like a finished sentence.

The bishi took her clean hand. She looked into his smiling face. "Don't worry; we're going to go see Koenma."

Blaze took her hand back softly and turned to get a bag that was near the bed. "I know. I knew before I opened the door to let Blondie in." She looked at her hand. The blood was still dripping from her fingers.

Her pupil's slited and her canines grew. She shivered slightly.

"Are you ok?" It was gel head.

The kajihenge forced herself to nod. A pain erupted in her head and grew with every noise. Although the guys weren't making any noise she was aware of the noise of someone breathing. It was a shallow breath and no one would notice this person breathing.

Blaze's eyes went wide as soon as the headache went away. She turned around quickly and glared at the dead Blondie.

"What's wrong with you?" Ugly asked. "He's dead? Why are you glaring at a dead body?"

"Because - -" She was cut off by the body coming to live and lunging at her in the blink of an eye. The force of the lunge was so strong that they flew over the bed and out the wall. The wood made a crack and then a burst as they flew.

Blondie was on top of Blaze with his dark blue eyes full of dead anger.

She struggled to get an arm free but he was strong.

"You won't catch me off guard this time little one."

Blaze glared at him and felt her face go hot. She willed the flame to arise and burn the flesh of Blondie's hands.

He yelped in pain and jumped away. The other guys rushed out and looked at the two of them in confusion.

"What the hell? That guy's intestines are on the floor in the room! He's dead! He has a damn hole in him! What's going on?" It was ugly.

Blaze was up on her feet in the blink of an eye. She felt the top of her head throb and her tail bone start to grow. She gasped and fell to her knees. She put her hands on the ground and clenched her teeth.

"Blaze get up!"

Her ears twitched, but they were the slightly pointed ears a top her head that twitched. The pain in her tail bone ceased. She looked up to see Blondie charging at her. She bared her canines in a growl and jumped into the air. Her left eye had gone pure crimson at this point.

She landed on Blondie's back and he fell to the ground. She jumped away and landed in front of the guys.

They stared at her blankly.

"You… You're…" The bishi started.

Blaze blinked. "A kajihenge neko." She turned and thrust her hand into Blondie's chest. Her hand escaped on the other side and his heart was in her claws. Blood splattered onto the white snow and dyed it. She pulled her hand back out and held his heart with a smirk. "Stop using a dead person's body to attack. Show yourself one day soon…" She said evilly before dropping the heart. The snow around the heart turned red with the blood and Blondie fell backwards onto the snow.

The blood that gushed out spread slowly and was extremely dark in the snow. A cracking voice was heard from the dead body. "You will die… You will die reincarnation of the Flame Goddess." Then all was silent.

Blaze licked the blood off of her hand and smirked evilly. "I want to see someone try to kill me." She blinked and her eyes went back to their normal state.

She tasted the foul blood in her mouth and coughed. She stared at both of her bloodied hands and then at the heart that was in front of her and her feet. Her maroon cat ears flattened against her head. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"I did it again… I killed again…" She said softly.

"Blaze, what are you talking about?" The bishi stepped towards her.

The kajihenge turned around quickly while backing away. Her eyes were emotionless and wide but filled with tears. "Don't… I might kill you as well… Don't come near me… I might…" The tears fell down her cheeks.

Hiei only glared at her while the other three looked at her a little worried.

"Blaze what are you talking about?" The bishi asked as he lightly took her bloody hand.

Her eyes instantly went dazed and the ugly guy smacked the bishi's back. "Way to go Kurama! You made her go all stupid!"

Kurama took his hand away from the dazed girls quickly as if horrified and shocked. At the same time the neko kajihenge's eyes went back to their emotionless self as she backed away even more.

"No… No more family… You'll just end up dead… Stay away from me… Stay away Youko…"

All three guys looked at the bishi. "What is she talking about? There's no way her and Youko are related!" The gel head explained loudly.

The bishi looked at Blaze sympathetically. "Blaze… Why are you so scared of…?"

"I'm not scared!" She yelled. Her claws retracted and her pupil's slited. "I killed them… That morning… We got in a big fight and I wished they were dead. Then the teacher tells me they died… I caused their death! I can cause anyone's death! And it seems that family will die…" She looked at the ground, her shoulders were shaking slightly.

The bishi's hair quickly changed to long silver, he grew taller and his emerald green eyes changed to gold. His clothes were now white garments, a pair of silver fox ears placed on his head and a silver fox tail flicked side to side once in a while.

The silver kitsune walked over to Blaze and wrapped his arms around her.

The small girl tensed. She only reached to about his chest, if that.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and you're not going to kill me. It's ok. I'm here for you Blaze…" His voice was deep but held a deep concern for the broken neko kajihenge.

The other three guys just stared at the silver kitsune in shock.

"He's not… trying to rape her?" Gel head and ugly had wide unbelieving eyes.

Hiei just glared at them. "Why would he rape his own cousin?"

Large sweat drops appeared on their heads.

The neko kajihenge un-tensed and put her arms around her older cousin and buried her face in his lower chest. "They treated me so badly cousin… I was scared… I didn't know if I'd live…"

"You're strong… You get that from me after all."

They pulled away from each other and Blaze forced a smile. "Are you still at your lecherous deeds itoko-san?"

The silver kitsune only shook his head. "If you weren't family I'd be to that job right now… You've really matured…"

Blaze glared at him, her fear and sadness long gone for the moment. "You are such a pervert Youko!"

The kitsune only smirked. "I'm telling the truth. Just ask those two idiots over there and the kajihenge… They'd sure tell you you're sexy."

Blaze only glared at him even more. "Give control back to your other self… Or I might just have to pummel you…"

Youko threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine… I don't want to get you mad…" He put his hands to his side and patted her head, messing her hair up.

Her ears flattened.

The kitsune smirked and changed back. The bishi only smiled at her. "So, I see we're cousins."

Blaze turned. "Yeah… And I want to get out of here…"

"Cold? I can warm you up." It was Kuwabara.

The neko looked over her shoulder and stared at him with no emotion. "I've turned you down how many times?"

"Fifteen times I think…"

"Good and how many of them had death threats?"

"All of them…" He shrank, actually knowing what she was going to say next.

"Right, and if you try to hit on me again, I will tear you limb from limb and cut you into little pieces. You get me?" Her voice was cold and filled with annoyance.

Kuwabara nodded. "Got it!"

The gel head stepped up and put his arm around the neko. "Blaze… You know we're here for you in more ways then one right?"

Blaze glared at him. "You can be there for me in more ways then one with you away from and off of me." Her voice was dripping with threats.

He backed off and had a large sweat drop. "I wasn't implying anything Blaze! Really! I just wanted to let you know we've got your back and lend you a shoulder to cry on!"

"I don't cry…" She knelt down and stuck her hands in the snow. It melted quickly and she quickly washed the blood off, causing the snow and water to turn a rusty and red color. She stood quickly and looked at them with a faux smile. "So, are we leaving anytime soon? I want to get this over with and get some sleep!" She went and picked her bag up from the snowy ground and looked at the cottage.

She summoned a fire ball and threw multiple fireballs at the cottage, setting it aflame in an instant.

One of the idiots were saying something but she didn't hear what they were saying. She blinked and gasped. She knelt down and started searching through her bag.

"You ok Blaze?" Yusuke asked after hearing her gasp.

The neko kajihenge stood quickly with a panicked look on her face. "I forgot something important!" She ran towards the burning cabin before anyone could protest.

"Blaze stop, you'll get hurt! Don't go in there!" They were all yelling at her to stop, even Hiei.

They started to run after her but she jumped into the large hole in the wall that was covered in flames.

It was extremely hot, but she didn't mind the heat. Almost everything was on fire, except for her nightstand. The fire spread quickly and the howl of the ragging fire filled her ears. There were cracking sounds from above and she knew she only had a short time in the burning cottage before she was really in danger.

The neko kajihenge got to the nightstand quickly and opened a drawer. She grabbed a wrought iron box and opened it. The blood red handkerchief and poem were inside. She grabbed them and dropped the box and stood quickly. She saw something pocking out from under the bed and grabbed it quickly.

It was a small flip sketch book. She held the three items to her bosom tightly.

A pillar that held up the roof broke and started to fall.

The roof collapsed and Blaze closed her eyes tightly and stood there.

Out Side

The roof of the cottage caved in.

"BLAZE!" Kurama went to run into the cottage but someone held him back. He turned around angrily to see Yusuke shaking his head sadly.

"No one could've survived that…"

Kurama looked down sadly knowing it was true. Tears formed in his eyes.

The three of them looked at the ground or at the trees trying to force back the tears.

Hiei on the other hand was staring at the burning cottage in hope. _I know she's alive. She has to be. She has kajihenge blood in her. She's a neko, she has to be alive!_

Time slowly passed and the fire started to die down quickly.

Hiei's hope started to die.

The others turned to Hiei. "Let's go Hiei. Koenma will want to know what happened." Kurama's normally happy emerald green eyes were now dull and filled with sadness.

Hiei nodded and turned to leave.

There was a noise over at the cottage but the others just ignored, thinking it was only some burning debris.

There was a soft thump behind them. "You guys seriously going to leave without me?"

They turned around quickly in shook and saw Blaze kneeling next to her bag. Her face was filthy as were her pants and leg. Her shirt was torn at the top exposing way too much cleavage and her black jacket was torn all over the place. Her pants were torn in many places so that it looked like they were intentional. She was clutching the three items to her bosom tightly.

She smiled wearily. "Thought I was dead did you? Well… sorry to disappoint you but… I'm alive and well. Well other than the fact that I'm tired and hungry… I used too much of my energy to… stay… awake…" She fell to the side unconscious.

All four of the guys rushed to her side(s) at once. They were all surprised that she made out of the destroyed cottage.

"How did she get out of that?" Kuwabara voiced the question on all of their minds.

"I… For once… I don't know…" Kurama hesitated to touch Blaze; scared his touch would break her fragile aura and leave her there dead. He softly touched her forehead. "She's extremely weak… There are a few internal injuries. We should take her to Koenma immediately."

Yusuke took out his communicator.

Within seconds after Yusuke called Botan the Grim Reaper appeared on her oar. She went wide eyed when she saw the near dead girl now in Kurama's arms. "I just lost her a little while ago! She was on her way to Spirit World when she just said sorry and went back to where ever her body was."

They all stared at her and then at Blaze.

"Well give her to me! I'm the one that can get her there more quickly!"

"Can't you just summon a portal?" Kuwabara asked with his eye brow raised.

Botan rolled her eyes and sat on her oar sideways and Kurama put Blaze behind her. The blue haired Grim Reaper put her arm around the near dead neko kajihenge and stuck her tongue out. "I'm taking her straight to the infirmary." She then flew off, both of them becoming transparent and then disappeared all together.

A portal appeared instantly after she disappeared and the four jumped in quickly, Blaze's things in Kurama's hand.

Blaze: I thank you all for reading and please R&R!

My muses this chapter and possibly other chapters: Lyra


	2. New Member, New Friend

**Disclaimer! I do not own YYH and never will. I do not take the claim. Though it would be cool… and probably fun… But I do not own any of the YYH cast! Only the villain in this series and Blaze!**

Lyra: We all know she wishes she owns Hiei…

Blaze: So? I know a lot of girls who wish they do! Now! Back to the story!

Chapter Two

Three days passed since Blaze's incident. Kurama never left her side unless it was to shower and do all the bathroom necessities and to eat. He refused to go to school but did ask Yusuke to give him a copy of the notes and the work.

We all know it was Keiko who copied the notes.

Hiei stayed with Kurama while in the infirmary and did his own thing early in the morning.

One the first day, Blaze had regained her spirit energy and power and her minor wounds had healed, but she still hadn't awoken; everyone was worried, well that is except for a small kajihenge.

On the third day, morning when no one was in the infirmary, Blaze's eyes opened and she sat up quickly, causing her muscles to hurt.

She stretched and raced outside of the large mansion that the little ruler resided.

The neko started to do multiple stretches to loosen her muscles before she started to train. She pictured someone in front of her, waiting to fight, a strong and worthy opponent.

She ran forward as did the person she was picturing.

She began to punch, block, kick, block. This went on for a length of time.

"Blaze?"

The neko stopped quickly as her ears perked up, causing her pictured opponent to kick her in the gut and her fly backwards and hit a tree.

She grunted and sat up and glared. "You couldn't wait Kurama?"

The bishi ran up to her quickly. "What was that? You just… got attacked by…"

The neko got up and shook her head to get rid of her dizziness. "It was nothing. I pictured an opponent and I guess it became slightly real in attacks…" She rubbed the back of her head with a slight smile.

The bishi smiled and took her wrist. "Come, Koenma wishes to speak with you."

She nodded and walked slightly behind him while looking at the ground. _He's my cousin. What side of the family? What family even? I don't know who I am! Why can't I remember anything? My mother and father, humans; I don't know any more family. How am I a demon when my parents were humans? What happened in the past?_

Kurama stopped causing Blaze to bump into him.

She quickly looked up. "Sorry!"

Kurama smiled brightly. "No need to be. Do you want to talk to Koenma alone?"

Blaze thought only for a moment before nodding.

Kurama nodded and opened the large double doors in front of them.

The neko walked into the office type room, which was extremely huge and only had a desk with a large chair behind it, a teenage male sitting in it. There were stacks of paper set neatly on the desk. The teenager stood quickly and stepped away from his desk.

The doors closed and Blaze blinked. "Koenma, I thought…"

The Spirit Ruler smiled at her, the blue pacifier in the center of his smile. "I am a toddler. This is just another form, one I don't use very often."

Blaze bowed in respect and the ruler did the same.

He then led her over to his desk and he sat on it. "Your parents were humans were they not?"

Blaze nodded. "They were, and they hated and resented me for as long as I could remember."

Koenma closed his eyes. "As to be expected. Those humans were not your real parents."

Blaze just stared at him with no emotion; though her brain was shocked and wanting answers.

"You were replaced with a human baby. It was the doing of your very own cousin, Youko."

Blaze stared at him in slight shock. "What?"

Koenma nodded and opened his eyes. He got off of the desk and walked behind his desk and over to the window where he looked out at the tops of the many trees. In the distance to the left you could see the River Styx.

"Your birth parents were wronged thieves. They did terrible things in their time. They killed whoever got in their way, stole everything they lay their eyes on. When you were born Youko took you away to Ningenkai where he thought you'd be safe. Your mother was a kajihenge; your father a neko youkai. Youko knew that he had to protect you so he did what he thought was right. Not soon after he came close to death and escaped to Ningenkai as well, residing in a new born boy, Suuichi Minamino."

Blaze stood frozen in her spot. She continued to stare at the young Spirit Ruler. "So… I'm of…"

"Your parents were considered royalty in the Makai. They were feared by all. A year after Youko escaped, your parents died. The hunters that tried to kill Youko found your parents and killed them."

Blaze looked down. "So those parents I did have… They really weren't my real parents. It wasn't some freak accident. Some how, I feel so much better."

The young ruler turned to the neko with his hands behind him. "I know how badly they treated you. Your file is very thin, but it's a file none the less. There are also two large files on your real parents. If you want to look at them you may. Your file told me what happened to you. Your powers came to you at an extremely young age, causing your parents to hate and resent you even more. I am truly sorry for your bad past, but I would like you to live the rest of your life in happiness here if you like. Kurama and Hiei are on Team Urameshi as punishment. I can not force you to join the team, but if you would like, you can."

Blaze thought for a moment. _A member of Team Urameshi, that sounds interesting. There are only guys on that team; I'd be the only girl. But I'm not too much of a girly girl am I?_

She looked at Koenma and nodded. "I'll join the team."

Koenma nodded and pushed two filed forward. They were filled with papers and very large like he said.

Blaze took them into her arms and smiled slightly at him. "Thank you Lord Koenma."

Koenma shook his head. "No problem and just call me Koenma."

Blaze nodded and turned to walk out. She cursed as she got to the door. She turned and used her maroon tail to pull the doors open.

Standing in the hall were the guys. She turned and blinked.

"Looks like you have a lot of homework!" Yusuke joked only causing Blaze to stare at him blankly.

"Those are files she doesn't have to read all at once, Yusuke. Now, could someone be so kind as to close the door for Miss Blaze?"

"Just Blaze, Koenma!"

The young ruler chuckled.

Kurama smiled at how close they seemed to have gotten in a short amount of time with out them even realizing it. He closed the door and turned to Blaze. "You want me to carry one of those?"

Blaze glared at him. "No, just show me where the Urameshi Quarters are."

They all stared at her either completely shocked or, in Hiei's case, blankly.

"You know about them? Did Koenma tell you?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

Blaze glared at him. "Actually no, I just took a guess." She was completely serious.

They all stared at her again in shock. Hiei smirked. "So the shoujo is smart…"

Blaze turned her gaze to him and glared. "Shut it your shortly-ness…"

Hiei glared. "You're shorter than I am baka shoujo…"

Blaze gives him the deathliest glare and Yusuke and Kuwabara cower. She is about to lunge at Hiei when Kurama stops her. She turns to him.

"Come one, I'll show you to your room in our quarters."

Blaze smiles and nods, "Ok that sounds good!"

They walked off together.

"She looked about to kill you Hiei!" Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

"Looks like she doesn't like to be called short…" Yusuke muttered and started following Kurama and Blaze.

Hiei followed a little after Kuwabara started walking.

Kurama showed Blaze her room. "Botan put your bag and you sketchbook and other things in here."

Blaze nodded and went to the black desk and put the files down. She looked out the window to her left and smiled.

The forest was all you could see and faded out on the horizon. She turned and smiled at Kurama. "Thank you itoko-san, I'll come out in a little while."

Kurama nodded and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway and turned to her. "I forgot to tell you, Botan is having Yusuke and Kuwabara's girlfriends over later. They want to take you shopping, is that ok with you?"

Blaze nodded. "I need a little brake from all the chaos in my life."

Kurama looked at her sadly. "I'm really sorry. Youko thought it was best that you were sent to Ningenkai. He didn't know…"

Blaze cut him off. "Don't worry about it! I don't blame him for what happened to me."

Kurama smiled and nodded. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Blaze looked around the room. The walls were painted black with silver stars, planets here and there. The painting design was so real that it looked like you were actually in space.

Opposite the desk was a Full Sized bed with a blood red bed sheet, one orange pillow amongst maroon colored pillows and a black comforter. Next to the bed was a mahogany wood nightstand, a black alarm clock, a dragon lamp and some black jewelry.

The closet was next to the bathroom door which was near the door to the room. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in. A very plain bathroom; with marble counters and silver faucet handles and nozzle. The shower was a plain shower with a glass door that was hard to see through and gold handles for the hot and cold. A plain Jacuzzi tub was next to the shower and it was different types of bath oils around the back rim.

On the wall separating the shower and Jacuzzi was a towel rack with a silver towel. On the back of outside of the glass shower door was a black towel on the gold towel rack.

Blaze smiled at how beautiful everything was. She went to her bag and dumped the contents out. She opened the closet door and found it an empty walk in closet. At the back of it was a brown dresser. She gathered the clothes and arranged them into the dresser.

Blaze took out a pair of dark blue Paris Blue jeans and a red shirt that was contained of roses. She put them on and folded the left pants leg up until it reached her knee and put two belts on so that they tilted into an 'x'. She puts on a pair of black ankle socks and then puts on a pair of pure black tennis shoes that mask all sound; the socks no longer able to see.

She takes the brush from her bed and brushes her hair. She puts it into pig tails but a little different. She twists the top of it so that they go into a ball at the top.

**A/N: Just think of Serena from Sailor Moon only with maroon hair.**

Blaze's hair now reaches her waist.

Blaze stretched and walked out. "Hiei I need your help!"

Hiei appeared in front of her with a glare. "What do you want shoujo?"

Blaze gave him a blank stare. "I need to borrow one of your bandanas."

"Hn, no." He turned to walk away.

Blaze glared at him. "Give me one to borrow or I'll go steal one from your room on my own."

Hiei turned and glared at her. He disappeared and a moment later he reappeared and tossed her a bandana. It was identical to the one he had on, but Blaze figured that all of the bandanas he had were white.

She smiled. "Thanks Hiei!" She put it on her shoulder and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She walked in.

Kurama was making breakfast; he turned to her when she walked in. "What are you going to do about your tail?"

Blaze thought about it. "I think I have something to take care of that. I made this thing for Halloween last year; it was similar to this outfit a girl wore in this game. I made it a little different and I think I can use it now. It goes with the outfit too!" She smiled as she sat on the counter. "So whatcha makin'?"

"French Toast, do you like?"

Blaze nodded with a smile. "I sure do!"

_After Breakfast_

Botan walks into the kitchen just as Blaze is finishing washing the dishes. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Following her is a girl with short brown hair and kind but fierce brown eyes. She's wearing a skirt and shirt with shoes to match.

Last is a girl with long ice blue hair and crimson red eyes that remind her of someone. She's wearing a blue kimono. She looks at Hiei and sees the resemblance right away but says nothing.

She steps out of the kitchen after drying her hands. "I take it you three are the one's that are taking me out shopping?"

The brown haired girl smiled and nodded. "I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend!"

Blaze looked at the blue haired girl. "Botan," she then looked at the other girl. "And you must be Yukina. You are very pretty."

The koorime smiled. "You are very pretty yourself, Blaze-chan."

Blaze shook her head. "Please just call me Blaze."

Yukina nodded with a smile.

Botan smiled brightly. "We should get going! Oh Blaze, Koenma told me to give this to you."

She hands Blaze a black wallet. Blaze takes it and opens it. "Holy hell… That's a lot of money…"

Botan nodded with a smile. "He said that you'll need it to get clothes and all the stuff you need."

Blaze nodded and put the wallet in her back pocket. "I'll be right back!" She raced up to her room and took out a belt with a black cloth attached. She put it on and the black cloth fell down to her ankles covering her tail perfectly.

_After the Mall_

Blaze and the girls walked in laughing. They had tones of bags and a couple of large boxes.

The guys looked at them with wide eyes.

"What did you girls buy?" Yusuke asked with disbelief.

Kuwabara continued to watch TV. "Looks like the whole Mall to me…"

The girls glared at him, except for Yukina.

"Hiei-san, could you help Blaze with the boxes? They were a little difficult to bring here." Yukina looked at Hiei sweetly.

Blaze shook her head and smiled at Yukina. "I got it Yuki! I can do it myself." Blaze picked put some bags of hers onto a big box and picked it up with a grunt. _Crap… This is heavy…!_

She stared towards the stairs.

Kurama nudged Hiei who glared at him.

_Go help her Hiei._

_Hn._

Hiei got up and walked over to Blaze. He took the box from her and walked up the stairs and to her room. Blaze sighed and got another box. Kurama stopped her.

"Let Hiei get the boxes, you just take the bags. They look heavy enough."

Blaze sighed, slightly irritated and grabbed the rest of her bags. Botan and Keiko smiled. "We should go out tonight!"

Keiko nodded. "I know this great club in Tokyo!"

Yukina smiled. "You can wear that ca…"

The three girls shushed her. "No Yuki! Don't let the boys know what she got! But yeah Blaze! You can wear that outfit tonight!"

Blaze smiled. "You don't think it's too revealing?"

The three girls shook their heads. "It's just right! Yukina, Keiko, let's go back to our place and get ready, we'll come back to help Blaze with her outfit!"

The two girls agreed with Botan and left after giving Blaze a hug.

Hiei had already taken the boxes up to Blaze's room and now she was taking the bags up quickly.

Blaze shut the door and started taking things out of the bags. The first thing she took out was a lot of hangers, all black or maroon. She took clothes out and cut the price tags off. She put the shirts on hangers along with the occasional dark colored party dresses and put the shorts, occasional skirt and pants in the dresser.

Blaze left a black bag on her bed which held the accessories for that night in them.

After an hour she had a radio set on the entertainment center next to the 27'' screen TV. A Play Station 2 was in the compartment under where the TV was with the games and controllers. A silver computer system was on her desk, a 3-in-1 printer at the top of the desk on one of the shelves and the files off to the side on another shelf.

Blaze collapsed onto her bed and started to doze off when her door burst open.

"No time for sleeping Blaze! We have to get ready!" Botan's voice shook the neko awake and she sat up quickly and looked at them.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

The three girls laughed at her.

Keiko shut the door and locked it after yelling at the boys to get ready to go to a dancing club.

Blaze heard them complain about something but didn't quite hear them. "What's wrong with them?"

Yukina smiled sweetly. "We didn't want to disturb you while you were still fixing your room up, though we wanted to help."

Keiko nodded. "We heard you fall a couple of times and yelp or swear. It was quite funny actually."

Blaze glared at her for a moment but laughed. "I guess it might've been. So what did you guys do while waiting for me to finish?"

The three girls exchanged glances and smiled with mischief then looked at the confused neko. "Played Truth or Dare!"

Blaze stared at them suspiciously. "Who did you dare and what did you dare them to do?"

Keiko giggled. "We can't tell you that. You'll find out soon enough!"

Blaze glared. The glare didn't last long for the girls started to fix her up.

_Half an hour later_

The three girls came down the steps in their club outfits. They each wore the same outfit only different colors.

The outfit consisted of a schoolgirl skirt, a halter top with a tight jacket over it, knee high socks and heels.

Botan wore all pink, Keiko dark blue and Yukina light blue.

Keiko and Botan stood on either side of the staircase and cast an arm upwards towards the top of the staircase. "May we now present the lovely and dangerous Blaze!"

Blaze walked forward and down the steps. She was wearing tight black Capri's, but one pants leg was folded up past her knee. She wore a tight black halter top with a silver jacket; the bottom hem went a little below her breast. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up right past her elbows. She wore black high heel boots that zipped up on the side. She wore maroon gloves that cut off at the knuckles. A dragon chocker was on her neck slightly loose so that it didn't live up to its name. Her hair was left down so that it fell in slight maroon waves. She wore no make up for she didn't allow the girls to put it on.

She glared at the guys so that it made her appearance look more threatening.

Kurama smiled. "That glare and that outfit suit you well Blaze."

Blaze couldn't help but smile. "Thank you itoko-san!"

"Blaze…" Keiko glared at her.

Blaze put the glare back on but was smiling on the inside, which thankfully didn't show or Keiko and Botan would hit her.

The neko put her hands in her pocket. Her tail flicked to the side once in a while, her ears perked up and to the side, listening.

"What about your ears and tail?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara restrained himself from playing with her tail.

Keiko smiled. "There are a lot of neko youkai there. I saw a lot with their ears and tail showing. No one seemed to mind at all."

"Whatever, let's just get going…" Blaze's voice was emotionless.

The girls smiled. "We did real well!"

Hiei and Blaze glared at them and they only smiled more.

Botan summoned a portal and they all jumped through.

They all landed in front of a club. The music was extremely loud. It was dark out and a few people were walking in.

Blaze walked over to the door first. The bouncer examined her. "You can't go in."

Blaze glared at him and probed into his mind. She smirked and exited. "I'm the new singer."

He nodded and let her in. He was about to stop Hiei when he did the same. "I'm with her buddy…" Blaze turned and walked back to Hiei.

"Come on Babe. You don't want to miss me sing do you?"

Hiei put his arm around her waist and she looked at the bouncer. "I'm sorry sir, this is my boyfriend. You don't mind if he comes with me do you?"

The bouncer shook his head. "Sorry for the delay. Go right on in you two."

Blaze nodded and the two walked into the club. They let each other go and she sighed. Someone pulled her away. "You're on right now!"

Blaze looked at the person and saw it was probably the music director for the club.

The neko looked back at Hiei and the others for help but saw that they couldn't do anything.

She sighed and walked towards the stage. She got on and music started to play.

**A/N: This next song is from Final Fantasy X-2… I do not own the game or the song!**

"_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day_

_It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return_

_The shape I saw in my dream_

_Is different from everything_

_I become dizzy from reality_

_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_I don't want to lose_

_The only thing I can hear from my heart is to run._

_You are not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_I won't turn back, I won't rely on you_

_Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly_

_The only thing I can do now is to believe…_

_The truth is in my heart_

_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_Holds me up_

_You taught me everything I know_

_That is me now_

_So, I am not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_Even if you feel it_

_If you close your eyes, I will be there_

_There is a bond between us_

_So, you are not alone_

_The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_I don't want to lose_

_The only thing I can hear from my heart is to run. _

_You are not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you"_

Blaze stopped and jumped off the stage. People, mainly guys, surrounded her in an instant. She glared at them all but couldn't help but smirk, which was a smile inside.

"You were great up there; want to try dancing with me?" A guy with white cat ears and a white cat tail asked.

Blaze looked at him and shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do…"

The band started up again and a new singer was up on stage. It was a face paced song.

The two neko's started to dance closely.

The guy held her close while they danced.

Blaze glared at this and pulled his arm away. "I'd rather you not hold me like that." She said irritably.

He smirked. "Come off it, anyone could tell you want me the way you're dancing."

She glared at him and stepped away.

He only advanced on her and pulled her to him only to yelp. "You bitch!"

"Wrong species, asshole!" She had raised her body temperature and now that he was away from her she lowered it back to the normal ningen temperature.

They glared at each other, sparks flying… literally!

Blaze raised the temperature on her hands and flames engulfed her hands.

The guy summoned a ball of electric energy.

"Get away!" Blaze told the people around them.

They quickly backed away.

"Blaze? Blaze, don't fight in here!" It was the guys, but Blaze didn't feel like cooperating at the moment.

She jumped at the guy and he did the same.

He threw the lightning ball at her and she flipped in the air and heard it hit the wall. She landed behind him and threw fire balls at him.

He didn't have enough time to move so most of them hit him. He screamed, but not a girly scream.

Someone grabbed Blaze's arm.

The neko whipped her head around and saw Hiei who was unaffected by the raising heat on her arm. Her temperature slowly went down. The fire on her hands burned out.

"Shoujo, you need to stop fighting." His voice was stern.

Blaze nodded and pulled his katana out and pointed it at the guy. It was right at his neck; he was trying to attack her without her knowing.

"Don't ever try to attack me from behind; you might just loose your head." She growled at him and sheathed Hiei's katana and pulled her arm away. She walked to the bar where she found the others.

The girls rushed to her. "Are you ok Blaze?"

Blaze shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Zima XXX." She sat at the bar and the bartender gave her the bottle of alcohol, already opened.

She picked it up and was about to drink it when Kurama took it away. "No alcohol." He had a serious and stern face, but his eyes were reflecting the laughter of Youko.

The neko glared at him. "I'm paying for that so I want to drink it."

Kurama shook his head. "Well now I'm paying for it."

The neko growled.

"Here miss on the house." The bartender handed her a glass of what looked like milk.

She glared at him and he winked. He looked at Kurama. "It's simply milk sir."

Kurama nodded but looked at the glass suspiciously.

Blaze drank it quickly. She put the glass down. "Thank you!"

Kurama glared. "That had alcohol in it."

Blaze nodded. "Stronger alcohol than that bottle you have there. I can hold my own itoko-san." She glared at him.

The bishi sighed in defeat and handed over the bottle; which she took happily and drank that.

She stood after finishing the drink and got pulled away. "What the hell!"

Keiko laughed. "Someone has a dare to fulfill and you are the one that they're supposed to dance with!"

Blaze glared at her and probed into her mind and found what she was looking for. She exited the ningen girls head and glared. _It just has to be Hiei doesn't it?_

The ningen girl stopped and smiled at Blaze. "You two have fun now. If you two don't dance, then you'll have to go longer than 5 songs."

She walked to Yusuke who was a little away but could still she them and the two started dancing. Blaze looked at Hiei and glared. "So you got dragged into playing that game?"

Hiei glared. "Hn, I don't think you want to go longer than 5 songs. Let's get this over with."

Blaze shrugged and they started dancing.

Blaze danced close to Hiei and after a while Hiei pulled her closer and they started to dance closer than before.

After 3 songs a slightly slow song came on. The singer had a soft voice and she smiled at the two. "This is for all those couples out there."

Blaze and Hiei just glared and Hiei hesitantly put his arms around Blaze's waist. Blaze put her arms around his neck. They were both tense.

In the middle of the song they relaxed.

Once the song ended they pulled apart and started to walk away.

Keiko and Yusuke stopped them. "Just for that you two have 3 songs left." Keiko smiled innocently and Yusuke smirked.

"Plus you two looked like you were having fun out there."

The two glared at Yusuke and started dancing to the fast song.

The glare soon left Blaze's eyes and she closed them and danced.

Someone bumped into her and she fell forward onto Hiei. He held her and looked down at her.

She looked up at him and realized that they look like they were about to kiss. Blaze backed away and glared.

Her ears perked up at the sound of Keiko giggling. She growled.

"Just two more songs shoujo, I don't want to get stuck out here any longer than needed."

Blaze nodded and they started to dance again.

The two lost track of time and how many songs had passed. Hiei whispered into Blaze's ear. "I think the two left a long time ago."

Blaze looked around and sure enough Keiko and Yusuke weren't around. Blaze nodded and the two of them started walking back to the table that the others were at.

Keiko smiled. "You two looked like you were enjoying each other's company so we left you guys there."

Blaze just stared at her blankly and then she realized what happened. She turned. "I'm going home."

"What! Why Blaze?" Botan jumped up and pulled her back.

Blaze glared at her. "I'm tired and my feet hurt. You try dancing forever in these. I'm going back to Spirit World." She pulled her arm away and walked out.

The others followed. Botan opened a portal for them all when they got into a dark alley so that no one would see them.

Blaze was the last one to go through. Right as she was about to jump, her ears turned and alerted. Her tail went straight and she turned around.

There was a black cloaked person standing in the mouth of the alley way.

He said something to her and she blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She couldn't see anything about the person; the hood fell past the person's nose so she couldn't see a single thing about this mystery person.

Someone pulled her arm and she turned to see that Kurama had come back through and was looking at her worried. "Are you ok?"

Blaze looked back and saw that the person gone. She stood there a moment and then turned around. "Yeah, fine." They jumped through the portal and it closed.

Blaze: eating chocolate covered Pocky

Lyra: Sorry, Blaze is kinda occupied at the moment. She wouldn't shut up so I had to give her the Pocky. Please R&R! We'll appreciate it! Thanks so much you guys!


	3. Shocking Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the fanfic other than Blaze and the black clad person…. And maybe… Oh nevermind! I don't want to give anything away so I'm not going to say what I own if it's not in previous chapters! So you all know what I own and do not own! -**

Lyra: Yes… So can you get on with this already? Some people have things to do…

Blaze: Yeah, yeah, yeah. What ever you say…

**Chapter Three!**

A month had passed and the gang went on a mission every other day. Koenma had orders for Blaze to stay. He told her that he needed her to find information on a certain organization. Blaze wasn't one to complain but when she's part of a gang and she isn't a part of their missions, she gets a little upset.

One day when Botan was off being Grim Reaper, Keiko was in school, Yukina was with Genkai and the gang was on another mission, Blaze went and had a 'little' chat with the Spirit Ruler.

Blaze burst through the large doors with a glare and slammed them shut. The force was almost enough to shake the whole palace!

"KOENMA, I'M GETTING TIRED TO THIS!"

Koenma glared at her. All the stacked papers that were on his desk were now scattered all over the floor from Blaze's door incident. "What are you getting tired of Blaze?"

The angry neko slammed a paper onto the desk, on top of scattered papers. "I got the damn information you wanted. I'm getting tired of being your little spy! I'm apart of Team Urameshi and I want a part of their missions!"

Koenma looked over the paper with a blank stare. The look in his eyes went from blank to surprise. "Blaze, do you know what the Black Market is?"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Yes I do, now what's this got to do with what I'm talking about?"

The toddler ignored the last part and looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "This organization I had you spying on is more advanced than the Black Market."

Blaze glared at him. "Naw, I didn't realize that when I pretended to join the damn thing!"

Koenma stared at her with wide eyes. "You did what now!"

Blaze glared at him. "You told me to spy on the damn organization and I saw the only way to do that was to join it. See what a mess I'm in because of what _you_ wanted?"

"Is there anyway you can just get out of it?"

Blaze growled at him and her glare intensified, if possible. "The only way to get out of it is death. Other than that, you're S.O.L on getting out."

"Then you're just going to have to do both spy on them and work for me."

Blaze blew up on this. "YOU ARE SO THICK HEADED! DO I HAVE TO SPELL EVERYTHING OUT TO YOU TODDLER!" Her yelling shook the palace itself.

Koenma flinched but did nothing else.

Blaze gave him a death glare. "If I continue to come to Spirit World after next week, they're going to start to wonder what I'm doing. They have one of their 'secret weapons' follow me. You know what will happen after that, the next time I go back to their HQ, they'll kill me."

"What if you killed their weapon?"

Blaze was about ready to strangle the toddler but controlled what cool she had left. "If their weapon doesn't come back before I do, they'll start to get more suspicious and interrogate me. I've seen how they interrogate people, and it works. It'll even work on Hiei and we all know that takes a lot."

Koenma nodded. "Fine, after this week you are to not come to Spirit World. Write a report every Sunday and give it to Botan. No one can see her unless she wants them to."

Blaze nodded, her anger starting to subside. "Gotcha, so I have one week with the gang."

"What are you talking about?"

Blaze turned around and Koenma just looked around her.

The gang walked in; Yusuke and Kuwabara had a victorious look on. Kurama smiled at them. Hiei pushed a very angry woman forward.

Blaze shrugged. "Just that crazy spy job he had me on for the past month." Blaze sighed inwardly, glad that they didn't over hear what she and Koenma were talking about.

Kurama nodded and Hiei just glared at her suspiciously.

"So is the job finally done Blaze?" Kuwabara asked with his idiotic happiness.

Blaze shook her head. "Actually it isn't. I still have a ton of work to do." They didn't know that she was spying for Koenma and that's the way Blaze wanted it.

Yusuke smiled. "Who cares right now? Come on Blaze, come with us we'll tell you everything that happened!"

Blaze shook her head. "I'm going to take the captive down to the prison. I'll be back at the quarters later." She walked over to the glaring woman and pulled her up.

"I'll get outta their, and when I do I'm going to kill every single one of you!"

Blaze tightened her grip on the woman's arm causing her to flinch and look down. "Shut it girl. There's no way in hell you're going to get out of this prison."

When the two got down to the prison level the woman looked down at Blaze. "If you let me escape I swear I'll pay you. I'll give you anything you want. I'll give you anyone or anything."

Blaze pushed her into a cell and punched in a code. High spirit bars were put up. She glared at the woman. "Sorry woman, I don't make deals with low lives like you or anyone else in this level of this place." She smirked and disappeared.

Blaze reappeared in the Team Urameshi Quarters and sat down on a couch. She lies down and closes her eyes.

"What's this job Koenma has you on?"

Blaze opened her eyes and sat up, looking over at the window sill to see Hiei. "It's just a simple job."

The kajihenge glared at her with full force. "If it was a simple job then you'd be done with it already. You wouldn't have taken a month to finish."

Blaze gaze him a glare. "Where are the others?" She lowered her voice to below a whisper.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "They're in the other room."

Blaze stood and turned. "Come on, we're going up to my room."

The neko disappeared, the kajihenge right behind her. They reappeared in her room. She shut the door and locked it. She went over to her desk and sat down. She fished through some files she made herself.

"So why are we up here shoujo? Why was this mission so secretive?" Hiei sat on the window sill while looking at her.

Blaze took out a slip of paper and looked it over. "A month ago the baby gave me a mission. I was assigned to spy on an organization higher than the Black Market. Well, the only way to do that was to join. I got in successfully but now in a week they'll start to get suspicious if I continue to leave. In a week the final test is taken. There are three of us; three people eligible to be full members. In one week we are to go back with a design. We had the past two weeks to design it but I've been busy spying on them to be too focused on the weapon."

"So what are you saying? Why couldn't you tell us, the others, about it?" Hiei was off of the window sill and looking at the paper in her hands.

"Once you're a member you can't just call it quits, you're a member until you can't fight anymore, and for a demon, that can take thousands of years, you know that. If I were to tell the others I'm spying on an organization that I must join and won't be able to quit, well high hell would occur."

"I see, but you could've told me at least. I wouldn't get as protective as the kitsune would." Hiei took the paper and continued to read it.

Blaze nodded. "Well it was something that I felt weird to tell anyone. I just don't know why though, it's strange."

Hiei set the paper down, having finished reading it and looked at her. "So what are you planning on doing?"

Blaze sighed and leaned back in the comfortable rotating black chair. "I plan on staying for the next week, spending as much time as I can with all of you, while getting a plan down and designing my weapon. It's the only thing I can do at this point."

Silence enveloped the two demons.

Blaze turned the chair and stood up. She went over to the new addition to her room near the entertainment center in the corner, a fountain. Blaze looked into the fountain that fit perfectly in the corner and sighed.

_I only have a week left with all of them. Then I'm leaving for who knows how long! What am I supposed to do? I could be gone for ages. What if Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are dead by the time I actually do get out? I wouldn't have had any good times with them. I guess I have to make due with the time I do have left with them. I guess I'll go shopping with the girls tomorrow, maybe let them stay the night so we can play T&D and watch scary movies. That would be fun, and it'll be a change. I never had any sleepovers while in Ningenkai._

Blaze smiled and turned around. Hiei was sitting in her chair and looking at her.

The neko blinked and tilted her head. "What are you looking at?"

Hiei smirked. "You want to sit down?"

Blaze blinked and realized what he was really referring to. She blinked again and just stared at him. "Hiei is there a board loose in that attic of yours? You're not acting yourself…"

Hiei leaned back in the chair.

Blaze controlled her facial emotions by putting up the emotionless barrier.

"And how is it that I act like Blaze? You're not really acting yourself sometimes yourself." Hiei smirked.

Blaze found she was walking towards him and couldn't help herself.

"Well you wouldn't invite me to sit on your lap; you wouldn't be watching what I'm doing when I'm in the room from my reflection in the window. You clearly haven't been yourself lately." She sat on his lap and leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "I'm starting to get the impression that you like me Mr. I-Don't-Love-Anyone."

Hiei put his arm around her waist. "Well by the way you're reacting to all of this; I'd have to say you like me."

Blaze smirked. "What would you do if I did?"

"I'd take all your tears away."

Blaze's heart stopped for a moment. She pulled away from Hiei and stared at him with slightly confused eyes. She got off of him and went back over to the fountain.

_He… He was the one that… Then this gem…_

Blaze's hand went up to the gem.

Hiei stood. "Blaze, are you ok?"

Blaze nodded. "Just go… I need to think…"

Hiei nodded, although he wanted to know what was wrong, he left without a word.

When the door closed Blaze went and locked it. She put her back to the door and slid to the ground. _Hiei was the one who wrote that poem? Who gave me this gem? Why didn't he tell me? That's a stupid question, his reputation of course... I just don't understand… Why'd this all have to happen now of all times? I guess I'll just grin and bear it. I'll have the girls spend the night tonight!_

Blaze went to the desk and sat down. "There are still a few hours; I'll just work on my weapons design.

The neko took out a pencil and paper and started to draw, sunlight pouring in from her window the only sunlight. As she worked she picked up her phone and dialed the number Keiko had given her to the girls' place.

"Hello, Yukina speaking."

Blaze smiled and stopped working. "Hey Yuki, it's Blaze, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out tonight. Be in my room, watch scary movies, play T&D. It'll be fun!"

Yukina giggled on the other end. "Sure, I'll tell Keiko when she gets in from school; Botan is already over there talking with Koenma. We'll get some of her stuff and be over there as soon as we can."

Blaze nodded. "That sounds great. See you then!" She hung up and continued with her design.

_A few hours later_

Keiko, Botan and Yukina picked the lock on Blaze's door after she didn't answer. They walked in and found Blaze knocked out at her desk. Her head rested on her arms that were crossed on the desk.

Yukina smiled. "She must've been really tired."

The other two agreed. "She's been working for Koenma really hard this past month. Koenma says that we won't see much of her after this week." Botan put her stuff down near the fountain as did the other two.

Keiko went over to Blaze and shook her slightly.

Blaze sat up in an instant, fully awake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep, it's just I was working on something and got a little tired."

The three girls laughed. "It's alright Blaze, we got here a little late, I had some stuff to do after school and didn't get home until an hour after school let out; so no worries!" Keiko patted the neko's head.

The neko slightly smiled at them. "So you guys want to go get some snacks?"

They nodded excitedly.

Blaze nodded and smiled. "You guys wait here; I'll go get the snacks!" Before they could argue, the neko ran out of the room and down to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of soda. She then grabbed some Crunch and Munch for herself and popped some popcorn.

The fridge opened and Blaze turned around quickly to see the door open but couldn't see the person.

She inhaled through her open mouth and scented Hiei. She closed her mouth and blushed. She propped herself onto the counter and opened the box of Crunch and Munch and started to eat some.

Hiei stood straight and closed the fridge door, a soda in his hands.

Blaze didn't look up.

Hiei walked over to where she was and stood in front of her. She saw his hand reach out towards her.

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks but forced it away.

Hiei opened the cabinet door that was next to her head and looked in it.

Blaze couldn't help feel a little disappointed, but she brushed that away and continued to eat the sweet popcorn in the box.

Hiei leaned closer, trying to get something higher, or so Blaze thought.

He leaned next to her ear and whispered, causing her to blush. "If I did anything to upset you… I'd like to know…"

The dinger on the microwave went off signaling the popcorn was done. Blaze didn't move.

Hiei kissed her neck.

Blaze felt the butterflies in her stomach and the heat rising to her cheeks, she knew her face was red. _What the hell? Why am I acting like this? Is it because I know that… That can't be… Oh goodness…_

Hiei started to make a hickey in the middle of her neck on the side. Blaze closed her eyes.

"Hiei…" Blaze couldn't finish. She wanted to tell him to stop but she couldn't.

Hiei wrapped both arms around her as she did the same.

After a little while Hiei let her go and looked at her.

Blaze looked away, the hickey showing to where he could see it. Hiei blinked and realized what he did. "Shit…" That's all he said before walking away and out of the kitchen with the soda in hand.

Blaze took a moment to calm down and regain her normal tanned color to her face. She got off of the counter and put the popcorn into a large plastic bowl and took that, her snack and the soda's up to her room. She glanced at Hiei's door but quickly went into her room.

The girls were still looking through her DVD's when she walked in.

Botan looked up and smiled. "What took you so long Blaze? We heard the microwave go off but you took forever to get up here!"

The other two looked at her and smiled as well. Blaze crouched down and set the snacks down in front of her bed. Some of her hair came over her shoulders a bit and out of instinct she went to pull it back.

The other three gasped. "Blaze…"

The neko looked up at them and saw them looking at her neck. She quickly pulled her hair over that shoulder to cover the hickey and looked away.

Botan and Keiko's eyes filled with excitement. "So which one was it?"

Blaze stood and went over to the DVD's. "What are you talking about?"

Keiko smiled. "We know it wasn't Yusuke or Kuwabara, so it had to have been either Kurama or Hiei. Which one was it that gave you that hickey?"

Blaze plucked a video from her shelf and put it in. It was one of the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies.

Blaze went over to the light switch. "Kurama's my cousin… That'd be sick… And Hiei and I are only friends… There's nothing that will ever happen between the two of us. So just drop it ok?"

Botan and Keiko sighed and went and sat on her bed.

The movie started playing and Yukina sat with Blaze on the floor leaning against the bed.

During the movie Yukina clutched onto Blaze's arm and screeched with the rest of them when Freddy jumped out at the girl.

When the door in the movie slowly started to open, so did the bedroom door, but none of the girls noticed.

"Don't go out there… Don't go out there…" The girls whispered it to the television screen.

The girl stepped out only to meet Freddy as the bedroom door flew all the way open and two guys jumped in yelling, "BOO!"

The girls screamed loudly.

The two guys fell on the floor laughing. The light flicked on to show Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor laughing and Kurama at the light switch.

The girls glared at them. Blaze was the one who did something.

The neko stood up quickly and unsheathed her claws. "You better start running. I'm going to kill you!"

The two laughing idiots were on their feet in the blink of an eye and started running. Blaze counted down.

"Five… four… three… two… one… Get ready to die!" The neko jumped over Kurama and ran after the two idiots. They ran out into the dark and Blaze stopped in the woods, frozen.

After watching a scary movie, Blaze was always paranoid. She stretched out her senses but couldn't sense a single thing; it was as if she lost her powers. She looked at her hands to see her claws were still unsheathed.

The paranoid neko looked around. It was way too quiet. There were no crickets, no sound of Yusuke and Kuwabara running, nothing. It was as if time had frozen.

Her mind raced and she started to shiver. "Oh crap… I'm going to die…"

"Not yet little one, it is not yet your time." A soft but deep voice said from behind her.

The paranoid neko quickly turned around with her claws ready to attack.

There in front of her was the black clad guy from before. Blaze glared at him. "What is it you want? Who are you and what did you do to this place to make it so quiet?"

"Time simply froze is all, and who I am matters not. Not now that is."

Blaze hardened her glare. "But what do you want?"

The guy stepped towards her and she stepped back. "I know what your plans are after joining the Order."

Blaze froze and gave him a death glare.

He took the hood off slowly to reveal a handsome guy with long dark blue hair maroon at the roots tied back with a dark green ribbon. His eyes were the same color as hers. Black ears were flat on his head as if he was sad or angry.

For some reason Blaze relaxed. Her glare disappeared and was replaced with blank stare. "Why do I feel I know you?"

The guy chuckled. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

Blaze glared at him. "What in the three worlds are you talking about?"

"No time now… Maybe later on I will tell you our relation… For now I come to tell you that I know what you're up to and that I will help you just do not go back after the week to come. You are in danger if you go back."

Blaze's glare returned. "I have a job to do and I'm not going to quit this job just because you say I'm in danger. How can I trust you?"

The guy lifted up the sleeve of his black thing on his left arm to reveal his forearm. On his forearm was a design of flames. "You have seen this in your dreams, have you not?"

Blaze stared at his arm. "Yes… A little boy that looked like me had it. It was strange actually. He was like my… my twin brother. But I don't recall ever having one."

The guy pulled his sleeve back down and smiled at her. "That's because your father sent him away right after being born. They may have been cruel, but they loved you dearly. They were torn apart from you and killed more. What no one knows is that they are reborn, and they want you and your brother back."

Blaze glared at him. "How do you know all of this?"

The guy simply smiled. "I can't tell you that just yet. But please, don't go back next week, they will kill you."

Before Blaze could ask him anything else he disappeared and the sound of a twig snapping met the girl's cat ears. She turned quickly to see Hiei.

He looked at her strangely. Her ears perked up.

Hiei stared at her blankly.

_I knew it! He regrets what he did! His feelings have changed that quickly? Wait, why should I care!_

Hiei turned away from her; he had heard what she thought without her knowledge. What she didn't know was that he was fighting the urge to go over to her, pin her against a tree and make out with her. He didn't know why he had that urge, or any feelings for her and it was getting on his nerves.

Blaze glared at him. She pushed passed him and walked further into the woods to where she could scent Yusuke and Kuwabara hiding.

She was behind them in a second and grabbed behind their necks, her claws slightly digging into their skin. They yelped and whined, begging her to let them go.

Blaze simply dragged them back to the palace. She walked into the quarters and threw them onto the couch. She stood in front of them and glared her hands on her hips.

"I should kill you for what you did. But because Koenma might just hurt me for that, I'm not going to kill you… But know this… The next time you do that… I don't care what the Spirit World Ruler will do to me… Got that?"

The nodded quickly with frightened eyes.

Blaze gave them one last glare before walking off. She went back to her room and walked in. The girls smiled at her.

"Let's play truth or dare with the guys!" The three of them raced out of the room.

Blaze chuckled. The conversation she had with the guy just a little while ago repeated in her head.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Kurama. She smiled at him.

"You ok Blaze? You seem kind of down." There was worry in his emerald eyes.

Blaze turned and smiled brightly at him. "I'm fine! Let's go downstairs before Botan drags us down there."

Before they walked out of her room they heard Yukina's soft voice. "Please Hiei-san? Will you please play with us?"

Hiei was silent for a moment. "Hn."

Kurama and Blaze smiled at each other and walked out of her room. Blaze turned off her light and walked out.

They walked next to each other down the stairs.

They sat down in the circle on the floor.

Blaze sat in between Yukina and Kurama. Hiei sat in between Yukina and Keiko. Yusuke sat in between Keiko and Kuwabara. And Kuwabara sat between Yusuke and Botan. Botan sat in between Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Ok! I'll go first!" Botan said cheerfully even in it was midnight. "Hiei, truth or dare?"

Hiei glared at her. "Dare…"

Botan's smile got even bigger, if that was possible. "I dare you to…."

**Blaze: Sorry to leave you hanging like this… But it doesn't go with this chapter… Please R&R!**


	4. T&D and Confessions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH cast ok? And I do not own the Order! That was mentioned in the last one… So I'm saying now that I don't own it. But I do own the story plot, Blaze and the new neko guy!**

Blaze: And I'm not going to tell you anything about him!

Lyra: It's pretty surprising who he is… But anyone smart enough could tell who he is…

Blaze: On with this story!

**Chapter Four**

Botan's smile got even bigger, if that was possible. "I dare you to go out with Blaze for a month."

The three girls giggled.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at Botan in shook.

Blaze looked away to so no one could tell her cheeks were tinted pink.

Hiei glared at the blue haired grim reaper. "What if I refuse?"

Everyone looked at him.

Botan smiled and shook her head. "It's a dare; you can't refuse to do a dare."

Hiei growled at her with a death glare. "Hn… fine…"

Blaze looked at the ground.

"It's your turn Hiei." Yukina said with a smile.

"Kitsune, truth or dare?"

Kurama smiled. "I'll have to go with truth."

Hiei smirked. "Did you tell the truth about Blaze's parents? Was she really unsafe with them?"

Kurama looked at the kajihenge in slight shook and then looked down. "Youko really thought she was in danger. To tell the truth we both don't know if she was safe or not, but he took her away just to be on the safe side."

Blaze's bangs fell over her face so no one could see what she was feeling.

"Blaze, are you ok?" Keiko looked at her a little worried.

Blaze looked up with a smile. "I'm perfectly fine!" Her eyes were sparkling.

They all relaxed at the fact that she wasn't depressed.

Kurama leaned back against the couch. "Keiko, truth or dare?"

Keiko smiled. "I pick truth!"

Kurama smiled. "Are you and Yusuke finally going steady?"

Keiko blushed and Yusuke looked away. "Well uh… Yes… We are."

Blaze smiled and threw a pillow at Yusuke. "Don't do anything to her or I'll have to kick your ass!"

The pillow met Yusuke's head and he fell backwards. He sat up quickly and threw the pillow back. Blaze simply flipped backwards and landed on the top of the back of the couch.

She smiled at him. She saw Botan and Keiko whispering but couldn't exactly hear them, even with her cat ears. "What are you two talking about?"

Everyone turned to the two girls. Botan had moved to where she could talk with Keiko. The blue haired girl chuckled and moved back to where she sat before. "Nothing Blaze, nothing at all!"

Keiko smiled and looked at Blaze. "Truth or dare?"

Blaze looked at the human girl. "Dare, I'm not scared of a challenge. Not that I'm saying you are itoko-san!"

The cousins smiled at each other.

Keiko, Yukina and Botan giggled. Everyone looked at them with curiosity.

Keiko gave Blaze an innocent smile. "I dare you to French kiss Hiei for five minutes."

Blaze stared at her blankly. "You want me to do what?"

Keiko repeated herself. "I dare you to French kiss Hiei for five minutes."

Blaze sighed. _I really shouldn't put up a fight… It's just showing that I'm hesitating to fulfill a challenge. Whatever… It's only five minutes._

Blaze sighed and jumped off of the couch. Yukina had scooted over into Blaze's original spot. She sat next to Hiei.

Both of them glared at each other.

Botan took out a stop watch out of no where.

Yusuke looked at them suspiciously. "You guys planned this didn't you?" Keiko and Botan nodded slightly.

"Ok… precede Blaze." Botan smiled at her.

Blaze pressed her lips to Hiei's and Botan started the stop watch.

Hiei put his tongue into Blaze's mouth and hers into his.

Everyone watched them with wide eyes.

"Is… Is Hiei kissing Blaze back?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

Yusuke blinked and looked away. "It would appear so Kuwabara…"

Blaze blushed at how fierce the kiss was. She could feel how much Hiei wanted her and couldn't help but feel the same way.

Hiei resisted the urge to pull the neko closer to him.

Botan stopped the stop watch but didn't say anything. The guys looked at her with a raised eye brow and the girls smiled.

_Why are you so hesitant around me shoujo?_ Hiei was talking to Blaze mentally.

Blaze was hesitant to answer. _Well I don't know. I guess I'm… nervous…_

_Why are you nervous?_

Again Blaze was hesitant to answer. _Because I know you gave me that poem… And I promised myself not to get my hopes up too much on the person ever really loving me so that I wouldn't fall too hard for him._

_And that didn't work out did it?_

Blaze pulled away from Hiei and stood quickly. "I quite this baka game, I'm going to bed!"

The neko disappeared quickly. Everyone looked at Hiei.

He simply glared at them and went to his own room.

The others sighed. "Well that wasn't too much fun…" Botan whined.

Kuwabara and Yusuke smirked. "But now we know that Hiei and Blaze like each other."

Keiko hit Yusuke. "I'm going to bed!"

The three girls went up to Blaze's room and found her on the window sill asleep.

"Yukina you can have the bed."

Yukina looked hesitant. "Are you sure Keiko? I can sleep on the floor."

Keiko smiled. "It's fine. Botan and I will sleep on the floor! You go on ahead and take the bed, I'm sure Blaze would let you sleep on the bed anyways!"

Yukina smiled. "Ok, then I'll sleep on the bed."

The three girls changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.

An hour later Blaze's eyes opened. She looked at the sleeping girls and then at the fountain in the corner on the opposite side of the room.

Her voice was just below a whisper so that she wouldn't wake the girls. "What am I supposed to do?" She looked at the stars and felt tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them away. "I'm so lost… I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to act around Hiei now?"

She then remembered the dare Botan gave Hiei. "Now we're a couple? This is truly crazy…" She got off of the window sill and walked to the door. She walked out quietly and went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The house was dark so she turned on the light above the stove and opened the fridge and got the gallon of milk. Blaze poured the milk into a glass and set it on the counter. She put the gallon back in the fridge and sat on the counter and drank her milk at a slow pace.

"I thought I heard someone come down here."

Blaze looked up and saw Kurama. She smiled at him in hopes of covering the confusion that was engulfing her mind. "Hello itoko-san, I just couldn't get any sleep."

Kurama went towards her and stood in front of her. "What's on your mind so much that you couldn't get any sleep?"

The neko finished off the milk and put the glass in the sink. She wiped her mouth clean of the milk and looked down at his hands on her knees. "It's nothing itoko-san."

"You shouldn't lie to me."

"I just… don't know."

"What do you not know Blaze?"

"I don't know what to do. I look at my life and what's happened to me and don't get any of it." Her fingers went to the gem around her neck and started to toy with it.

Kurama's emerald gaze fell onto the gem. "Where'd you get that?"

Blaze looked at him and saw he was looking at the gem. She looked away. "It came with a poem and handkerchief from a guy. I think… I think I love this guy, itoko-san and I don't know what to do."

Kurama looked at her and smiled. He hugged her and she returned the hug. "Be yourself, if he loves you back then he'll want you to just be yourself. Don't try to please him ok Blaze?"

The neko nodded. What if Hiei did love her back? How was she supposed to act herself if even she didn't know how she herself acted? Blaze couldn't ever remember being this confused in her life.

Kurama pulled away from Blaze and smiled brightly. "I'll see you in the morning. You get some sleep now ok?"

Blaze nodded and smiled at him as he walked out of the kitchen.

After a few minutes Blaze hopped off of the counter and turned off the stove light. She walked back to her room and stopped at the closed door. She looked at the door next to hers, Hiei's room.

Blaze looked down and sighed. "If only I were in a cat form right now…" As she said that she shrank in size and her whole body changed until she was a maroon colored sat, the tips of her tail and ears black. She blinked and looked at her paws.

_I… I have the ability to change into a cat? Whoa… that's something you don't learn every day._

The she-cat walked to Hiei's room door and jumped up and hit the door knob upwards. It turned and she landed on her feet. The door opened slightly and she snuck in. The room was pitch black but she could see perfectly. She saw Hiei lying on his back on the bed near the window. She closed the door and walked over to the bed. She jumped gracefully onto Hiei's stomach and lay down, closing her eyes.

Hiei stroked her fur lightly.

The she-cat curled up into a ball and began to purr. The sound was soft but loud.

Hiei pulled her up and stared at her. She opened her eyes and stared back at him. The gem on the string hung around her neck loosely but did not fall off. He placed her down and propped himself up with his elbows.

"What are you doing in my room shoujo?" His crimson optics did not hold anger, but something Blaze could not define.

The she-cat looked down at the black covers that rested on top of the fire demon. _I… I don't know for sure…_

Hiei sighed and plucked her off of his stomach and held her in his arms. "You're hopeless shoujo."

Blaze looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. He turned onto his side and she lay close to him, his arm over her protectively. She began to purr softly as she fell asleep. The last thing she thought was an image.

And image of herself not as a cat, but her usual form, lying next to Hiei with his arm over her protectively.

She changed form in her sleep and Hiei did not stir. His arm tightened around her when she changed form.

The purring from Blaze did not stop even in her usual form. She cuddled closer to Hiei as if searching for warmth.

Hiei opened his eyes and smiled at the sleeping girl. _This is something precious. I know it is… but why do I feel this? The Forbidden Child isn't supposed to love. Am I in love? Do I really want to make sure she never cries again?_

Only the silence answered his questions.

Hiei kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

The figure in the darkness stepped out. "You better take care of my sister, Hiei of the Jagan." The figure's eyes shone brightly under the black hood. They were the same as Blaze's eyes. He pulled the hood down to reveal the guy with the maroon roots and dark blue hair. "I'll kill you myself if you hurt her." His voice was below a whisper. "Don't let her go back to that place… Don't let her go Hiei Jaganshi."

With that said, he disappeared into a black and blue portal.

In the morning

Yukina was the first to wake. She sat up and saw nothing of her neko friend. She quickly got up and went to Keiko and Botan. She shook them both; she was scared something had happened to her friend.

"Botan-chan, Keiko-chan, wake up! I think someone kidnapped Blaze!"

The two sat up quickly. "What?"

Yukina shook her head. "Shhh, we must not wake the others, they might tear the place apart looking for her!"

The girls quickly got dressed and combed their hair. They raced out of the room. Botan stopped them outside of the neko's room. "We could ask Hiei to find her… I mean he does have the Jagan eye."

The two girls nodded and went to the kajihenge's bedroom door. They paused, hearing voices in his room.

"Oh Hiei, you shouldn't go so easy on me, why don't you go a little rough?"

The girls barged in. "Hiei, get your hands off of--!"

They stopped in mid sentence when they saw that Hiei and Blaze were both holding a katana. Blaze was on the defense while Hiei was on the offense.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at them and then laughed.

All four of them looked at her weird.

"Why are you laughing shoujo?" Hiei asked as he sheathed his katana.

Blaze wiped away a laughter caused tear as she calmed herself down. "They barged in right after I said that you should go a little rough. If someone just walked up to a door and heard a girl saying that to a guy, they would get the wrong impression." While Blaze was saying this trying not to laugh she was blushing.

Keiko saw this and smirked. She elbowed Botan and they exchanged a look. Botan looked at Blaze curiously.

"Oh Blaze, where'd you go off to last night? I woke up and didn't see you around."

Blaze blushed and smiled. "I got thirsty in the middle of the night and went to go get some milk. That must've been while you woke up. But I went back and went to sleep."

Keiko continued with Botan's plan. She shook her head and gave Blaze a stern look. "Botan woke me up to go see if you were in the kitchen. I didn't see you in the kitchen."

Blaze kept her cool but couldn't help the blush. "You might've not have seen me going back to the room."

Yukina shook her head. "She would've seen you, there's only one way to the rooms, and one pathway to the kitchen."

Blaze looked down.

Botan and Keiko smiled. "We're going to catch you later Blaze, Botan has work to do and I have to get caught up on a project. Yukina goes to see Genkai so we'll all see you later."

The three girls left with smiles on their faces.

After a few moments Keiko came rushing back. "I almost forgot to give you these."

She handed Blaze two amusement park tickets. Blaze took them hesitantly. "Why are you giving these to me?"

Keiko smiled and blew her a kiss from the door. "It'll be yours and Hiei's first official date as a couple!"

Blaze blushed again and looked down.

Keiko had left with Botan and Yukina after she gave the blushing neko the tickets.

Kurama walked in with a smile. "You two should get ready then. I already have some breakfast made, it won't be long until the other two get out of bed. Why don't you two get an early start?"

Blaze shuffled her feet. "I'm not sure… It's just… Well Hiei isn't really the type to go and have fun…"

The neko's ears went flat in embarrassment as she felt Hiei glaring at her.

Kurama pulled her away with a chuckle. "I'm sure Hiei has some ordinary clothes in his closet. He'll make sure you have a good time, he is your boyfriend after all."

Blaze shrugged Kurama's hand away from her and walked into her room. She closed the door and went to the restroom. She sighed and stripped down to take her shower.

After Blaze got out of the shower she put on a clean pair of undergarments and sifted through her clothes. She found a nice red school girl skirt and a white blouse. She put them on and put her ankle socks on before putting on her black tennis shoes that masked all sound. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "I should really do something about that tail… I wish there was someway it could just go away for a while."

The maroon tail started to shrink. The wide eyed neko turned to take a good look at her rump and saw that her tail wasn't there.

The neko smiled and stood straight. "It looks as if I can control my cat appearance!" She looked at her ears and smiled. "Now those are easy to hide." She went and grabbed a black scarf type thing and covered her ears with it. She then tied her hair back with white ribbon, the tie going down about 6 inches and keeping her hair in check.

There was a soft knock on her door as if the person forced themselves to knock on the door.

"Come in Hiei." Blaze walked out of the bathroom as Hiei walked in. She went into her closet and searched for a small purse.

Hiei went to the window and sat on the sill.

Blaze walked out of the closet with a small black handbag and looked at Hiei.

Hiei was wearing a pair of jeans, a loose muscle shirt, a jacket and a pair of black tennis shoes.

Blaze looked away quickly and went to her desk. She found her wallet and put it in the handbag. She quickly went into the bathroom and took the two tickets and stuffed them into the bag as well.

Blaze was nervous, and she knew perfectly well why. Blaze smiled at Hiei from the bedroom door. "Come on Hiei; let's go get something to eat before the idiots wake up!"

The nervous neko opened the door and ran down to the kitchen. Kurama smiled at his cousin and handed her a bowl of rice and an omelet on a plate.

Blaze always ate a bowl of rice and an omelet for breakfast.

Blaze took them with a smile and sat down at the dining table. She took the chopsticks and began to eat.

Kurama handed the same thing to Hiei and the kajihenge went to the opposite side of the table and began to eat.

The two finished just as a sleepy Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the dining room.

The two idiots looked at Blaze and then at Hiei. Kurama gave them a plate of food quickly and smiled back at Blaze.

"You might want to leave now before the two actually start to wake up," he told her in a whisper.

Blaze nodded and looked at Hiei who was already getting up. She followed suit and they walked out into the living room where they saw a portal.

_Botan… You had this all planned…_

Blaze hesitated to go into the portal. She'd been through many portals before but this one didn't lead to her work, this lead to the date her and Hiei were to go on.

Hiei glared and took the hesitant neko's hand. He pulled her through the portal with them and they appeared in the cluster of some trees near the amusement park. They walked out and saw a few people.

Blaze and Hiei walked to the entrance and Blaze handed over the two tickets.

The lady smiled at Blaze. "You two have fun."

Blaze looked down and Hiei pulled her forward, still holding her hand.

The neko walked a little bit behind Hiei and stared at their intertwined fingers. A small smile formed on her lips and her cheeks tinted pink. She walked a little quicker and held onto his arm with a smile.

Hiei looked at her a little weird but didn't attempt to pry her off. "Today we're going to have fun, no fighting and no missions! Let's have fun today, ok Hiei?" She looked at him with a smile.

Hiei looked at her and then ahead with a nod.

The two went to game stands where Hiei just stood and watched Blaze play the games.

He suppressed a laugh a couple of times when she played that game where you get the ring onto the bottles neck. He took the rings from her and tossed them. He got the remaining rings onto the same bottle neck. He pointed to the small white tiger.

Blaze smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Hiei."

The guy in charge of the stand handed her the small tiger with a smile. "He is your boyfriend; he's supposed to do things like that."

Blaze held the tiger close with a blush. She smiled at the clerk guy. "Thank you, sir."

Hiei and Blaze walked away.

"Let's go get something to eat." Hiei took her hand and led her to a Roasted Corn stand.

Blaze waited off to the side while Hiei paid for two roasted corns. He came back and handed one to her. They went to a bench and sat down.

Blaze finished first and tossed what was left of it into the trash bin nearby. Hiei tossed it as well and sat back.

Blaze looked at the ground.

Hiei put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The neko looked up at him. He smirked. "Why don't we go on some rides now?"

Blaze blinked and then smiled. "Yeah, let's go on some rides."

Near the time for sunset, Hiei and Blaze got out of the Haunted House. Blaze was holding onto Hiei's arm with a smile and blushing.

She pointed to the Ferris wheel and Hiei looked at where she was pointing. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel now Hiei."

Hiei sighed and they walked to the Ferris wheel.

They got on after some time. Blaze continued to look at her feet.

After a few moments Hiei put a finger on her chin and lifted her face up slightly so that she was staring at him. "We're at the top shoujo."

Blaze hid a blush and they looked out the window. The sun was setting on the horizon. It looked like flames over the town.

Hiei turned her face so that she was looking at him again. He pressed his lips to hers.

Blaze sat there, her eyes closed and her cheeks tinted pink. The kiss deepened.

As their car slowly made its way down, the two started making out for the second time that day.

Earlier

Blaze and Hiei walked through the dark haunted house. There were startled screams ahead from some girls, probably with their boyfriends.

At the point where the girls had screamed, a zombie popped out right in front of Blaze. She suppressed a scream for that, acting like she knew it was there. Only a second after they started walking, something grabbed her foot.

The neko shivered and shook the fake hand off of her foot. A moment later the neko was freaking out over shadows. When a ghost swooped down in front of her she screamed. She buried her face into Hiei's chest and held his shirt tightly.

The kajihenge put his arms around her waist and held her close.

For a moment they stayed like that. Then Blaze looked up into his crimson optics and felt her knees go weak.

Hiei pressed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

Blaze put her arms around his neck as they started making out in the shadows as other people passed by.

After a minute or two they pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

Hiei kissed her a couple more times before pulling her out of the shadows. She held onto his arm with a smile and blushing as they walked out of the haunted house.

Back to the now

Hiei broke the kiss and his lips trailed down to her neck. He kissed the nape of her neck.

The Ferris wheel stopped suddenly and the car they were in rocked. Hiei pulled away from Blaze, also realizing where his hand was a pulled it away as well.

Blaze blushed and sat back. She pulled her skirt down and they both looked out the window to see what was happening.

There were two groups of guys looking like they were going to fight. The person in charge of running the Ferris wheel had stopped the ride so that no one would get hurt.

Hiei and Blaze looked at each other.

Blaze nodded. "We have to get down there. There are demons in those two groups."

Hiei nodded and started to open the door.

He opened it and Blaze got in the doorway. Hiei glared at her. "What in the three worlds do you think you're doing?"

The wind blew at Blaze and her skirt attempted to go up. She held it down coolly and looked around, not answering Hiei.

Hiei went to pull her back but she jumped out and started falling towards the ground.

There were screams from people down below and Hiei yelling at her.

The neko reached her hand out to the side and someone caught it as she passed a car. She looked up to see a smiling Botan and Kurama.

Blaze smiled. "I knew I felt you here itoko-san."

The kitsune shook his head. "How'd you know I was in this car?"

Blaze dropped all emotion. "Lucky guess, now swing me out that way." She pointed in the direction of the horizon where the sky was pink and red from where the sun was.

Kurama started to protest but did it anyway. Everyone was looking up at her, the guys probably up her skirt.

"Let go now!"

Kurama let go of the neko's wrist and she flipped and grabbed onto lamp post. She panted slightly. "Well that was a lucky estimate." She pulled herself up and stood on top of the lap post and glared at the two gangs.

"Why do you start a fight and endanger innocent people!"

The two gangs smiled at her.

"We were waiting for you to appear." One of the leaders said.

"Get her, the first group to get her, keeps her!" The other leader yelled.

Blaze glared at them and as an instinct went for her katana. She cursed and jumped off of the lamp post. She began to run, being chased by a horde of demons and humans.

"How gay is this? A cat being the mouse in this little chase… This is pathetic."

_Shoujo, go to the Haunted House. The rest of us will meet you there inside. You'll find us._ Hiei's voice was soothing in the neko's racing mind.

_Thank you Hiei, I appreciate the help._

_You're lucky Kuwabara thought to bring our katanas._

Blaze almost stopped dead in her tracks but continued running towards the Haunted House. _That's… That's ama—_

Blaze was cut off by a couple of demons appearing in front of her, causing her to halt to a stop.

She was instantly surrounded.

_Shoujo, what's wrong?_

Blaze didn't answer.

"We've got you now little kajihenge neko. There's no way you can escape. You don't even have control of all of your power."

Blaze glared at all of them. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

The demon's laughed.

_Shoujo, tell me what's wrong!_

Hiei's voice was faint in her mind.

Blaze could feel her body heat rising. Her hands caught on fire, causing the demons to jump. The scarf covering her ears burned off to reveal her ears flat against her head in anger. "You bastards, I'll kill you all."

She raised her hands and then dropped them again, her palms facing the ground. The flame engulfed her body and her hair started to whip around in a non existent wind.

The fire around her body started to grow in diameter.

The demons were backing away, frightened.

The neko glared at them and the fire got sucked in and then out again with a loud roar. It engulfed all of the demons and the top of the fire dome could be seen around the whole park. The fire quickly got sucked back into Blaze. There were burnt and bleeding bodies all around Blaze. The fire disappeared, leaving Blaze to shiver.

The neko started to walk towards the Haunted House. She was out of sight of the charred demons when she saw the gang and the tree girls running up.

The girls had tears of joy when they saw she was perfectly ok.

The guys looked at her full of worry.

Blaze smiled. "Don't be so worried. I'm perfectly fine!"

"What was the fire dome?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Blaze shrugged. "One minute I'm surrounded, the next I feel angrier than ever. My body temperature was rising to a dangerous level. My hands caught on fire, then my whole body was on fire, then I created this… attack and killed them all." The neko smiled. "It's way bigger and packs more power than my Black Flame!"

They all had a shiver run down their backs. Blaze's Black Flame used to be her most deadly attack. Just the aura it created with the fire sent chills down their backs, but the destruction it left in its path was unbearable.

Hiei handed Blaze her katana. The neko took it with a smile. "Thank you Hiei! And thank you Kuwabara!" She smiled at Kuwabara.

Before the idiot could make any remark, the neko yawned. "I'm pretty tired. That attack took a lot out of me, not to mention how much I walked today. Could we go home now?"

The others, except for Hiei, laughed at her. They nodded and walked off.

Hiei stayed behind with her and handed her the stuffed tiger and her purse. "You forgot these."

Blaze took them and hugged the kajihenge. "Thank you Hiei. I really had fun with you today. Maybe we can go out on another date sometime soon."

Hiei nodded and held onto her waist, keeping her close as they walked. "Sure, that sounds good."

Blaze smiled and huggeled Hiei again. (I had to put that! My friends and I use that all the time! -)

After they got out of the amusement park, Blaze stopped Hiei.

He looked at her with no emotion.

"Could you carry me? I feel like I'm going to fall over." She was half asleep and Hiei couldn't help but come close to smiling. He stopped himself and picked her up bridal style.

The neko wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile and fell asleep.

Hiei walked on, catching up to the others quickly.

_This is stupid. I shouldn't feel this way about her. It only brings more danger to her. I don't know how she does it! How does she make me want to be with her all the time? This is annoying; could this really be that baka ningen feeling they call love? No… It can't be._

Kurama looked back at Hiei and Blaze and smiled. He saw the confused glare Hiei was giving the sleeping neko in his arms. _Hiei doesn't know how to take how he feels about Blaze._

Kurama could remember how he would try to push Blaze away by ignoring her and continuously glaring at her. He would always give her the cold shoulder. But somehow, none of the kajihenge's plans worked.

Kurama would see him staring at Blaze's reflection in the window whenever she was in the same room as them. Kurama would always see the glint of longing in Hiei's eyes when the kajihenge didn't realize anyone was looking.

Kurama looked ahead, the smile still on his lips. _Hiei and Blaze really do love each other. They just needed a little push._

After some time, Botan opened a portal in an ally and they all walked in.

Hiei was the first to walk away when they got back to the gangs' quarters in Spirit World. "I'll go put Blaze in her room."

No one argued with him as he walked up the stairs.

The girls smiled.

"They are so cute together." Keiko said with a smile.

"I can't help but agree with you there Keiko."

They all looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke with wide eyes.

Kurama recovered the quickest and shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to go make sure Blaze is ok." He started up the stairs.

Yukina smiled at the two.

Keiko poked Yusuke. "Are you an imposter? Why is there no smart remark about Hiei and Blaze? Who are you and what'd you do with Yusuke?"

Yusuke gave her a fake glare and then went to sit on the couch. "I just think it's time that Hiei found someone he loves. I think Blaze can actually change Hiei."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and sat down as well. "Yeah, sure we pick on the shrimp a lot but even that cold shorty needs love."

Yukina went and sat next to Kuwabara and hugged his arm.

Keiko and Botan shook their heads in disbelief.

Kurama stopped near Blaze's door, having heard Blaze speak.

"Huh? How'd I…?"

"I brought you here."

Blaze smiled at the kajihenge that was sitting at her desk. "Thank you Hiei. Thank you for today and bringing me to my room."

Kurama smiled and went to his room. _She's in good, safe hands. I'll still look out for her, but I can't always be there for her._

Hiei looked away from Blaze and shrugged. "It was nothing…" He trailed of from adding anything else.

Blaze smiled at him. "You know, you really are a sweet guy, why do you act so cold?" She got out of the bed and started to walk over to him.

He looked at her in wonder. "To protect myself of course."

_Why am I telling her this? It can't be her powers; she's only a kajihenge neko youkai._

Blaze leaned forward and put her forehead against his. "You know, I was doing the same thing. I would always push people away so I wouldn't get hurt. I never trusted people because of my foster parents. But when I met you four, I instantly knew I could trust you all." She lowered her voice to below a whisper, "Especially you Hiei…"

Blaze's cheeks tinted pink. They stared into each others eyes.

Hiei slowly moved forward to kiss her but stopped a little bit before his lips met hers. Blaze closed the space between their lips and closed her eyes.

Hiei pulled her closer. Blaze sat on his lap, on leg on either side of him, her skirt going up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiei's hand trailed up her leg and he put his tongue in her mouth and hers in his.

Hiei's hand stopped at her panty line. Blaze's hand went for his and stopped him but continued kissing him.

_No Hiei, not now, I'm not ready._

_Sorry… I just got… carried away…_

Blaze pulled away from him and smiled. "As long as I know that you want a real relationship."

Hiei glared at her. "I've never even been in love shoujo."

Blaze smiled and leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "I love you too Hiei."

Hiei realized what he'd said and his cheeks tinted the slightest bit of pink.

Blaze nibbled his earlobe slightly before getting off of his lap. She straightened her skirt out and took the ribbon out of her hair.

Hiei leaned back and stared at her.

Blaze stuck her tongue out at him and went to her closet. She went in and grabbed a pair of short black shorts and a black tank top out. She went to the rest room and closed the door. She changed and brushed her teeth.

_Maybe I shouldn't get too serious with Hiei. I am going to be leaving in the next six days…_

The conversation she had with the onni neko came back to her.

_But if what that guy said was true… then I should really stay here. And if I stay here, then I can actually have a real relationship with Hiei._

The neko rinsed her mouth out with water and spit it out. She rinsed her tooth brush and put it in its spot.

She went back into her room to see Hiei reading something at her desk. She went over to the window and sat on it. She looked at what he was reading and then looked away.

"Is this why you haven't been on any missions with us for the past month?"

Blaze didn't answer for a while but then nodded. "Yeah, being a spy and trying to get into the Order was pretty tough."

"But don't you still have one more stage to go?"

Blaze smiled and looked at him. He was looking at her. "I don't plan on going back." She looked out the window before finishing. "A source of mine from within the Order told me that they know who I am and they decided to kill me if I go back. He's going to keep me updated on what's happening."

Hiei reached out and took her hand. "Why do you trust this guy? Maybe he's the one who rated you out the Order."

Blaze looked at him and smiled. "There's something about him. I don't know what it is, but there's a connection between us. I don't know what it is but I think I can trust him. And what's weird is he looks like me."

Hiei blink and his head tilted to the side. "Looks like you? How is that possible?"

Blaze paused and stared at the confused kajihenge. She squealed and glomped him. "You look so cute when you're confused!"

Hiei would've pulled an anime fall if it wasn't for the fact he was already on the floor.

Blaze sat up and smiled down at Hiei. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You looked so cute."

Hiei gave her a playful glare. "Am I only cute?"

Blaze shook her head quickly with a slight blush. "N-no not at all!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "So, what am I other than cute to you?"

Blaze blushed and shrugged slightly. "Well you're… You're hot…"

Hiei smirked. "Is that all?"

Blaze shook her head and stood up. She stared to walk away when Hiei grabbed her ankle and she fell.

She looked at him with slight anger. "What the hell is your problem?"

Hiei smirked. "What else other than that?"

Blaze sat up and put her hands on her knees. "Well I think you're uh… I think… you're… sexy…" The last word was said under her breathe.

Hiei sat up and leaned in and kissed her harshly. He pulled away and smiled. "Well I think you're pretty sexy yourself."

Blaze smiled with a blush and stood up. "Th-thank you Hiei, I appreciate it." She stretched and went to her bed. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." She crawled under the cover and went to sleep.

Hiei stood and stared at her. He sighed and went to the door. He walked out and closed the door.

Little did anyone know there was someone in the room with Blaze when Hiei exited.

The person stepped out of the shadows in a loose black cloak. He set a folded paper on the desk and shimmered out of the room.

Lyra: Blaze wants to thank everyone who reviews. She's not here at the moment… She is currently hidden behind a stack of paper. She's studying for the TAKS tests at our school next week.

Blaze: looking over notes You should be too Lyra-chan…

Lyra: Well I'm doing something _you_ should be doing Blaze. I'm not going to put people who reviewed, you could see who reviewed for yourself I'm just here to tell all of you who did that she is very thankful!


	5. Sadness and Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except for the OCs Blaze and the boy neko and the new character! I also own the plot!**

Blaze: Lyra, say nothing… And I want to know if I really have to say that? I mean I'm sure all of you know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else. Well like I said, I own my OCs and the plot. So do I seriously have to continue to say it? Oh well…

**Chapter Five**

Blaze woke quickly in a cold sweat. She was panting slightly and staring straight ahead with wide frightened eyes. "What's going on? Why would I have such an awful dream?"

The neko got up slowly, still frightened by the dream. She went to her desk and turned on her computer. She sank into the chair seeking comfort.

As the computer booted up she noticed something on her desk. She looked at the paper and shivered. "That wasn't there earlier." Her voice was low. She reached out and took the paper.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she unfolded the letter. She looked at the paper and read the Japanese kanji.

_Blaze,_

_Leave your friends tainted child. Leave them and they won't die. Your dreams will become very much real if you don't. Leave or you and all those you care for will die._

Blaze crumpled the letter and burned it in her palm. She put the ashes in her trash and looked at the monitor. The time read 4 in the morning.

The kajihenge sighed. "Nothing is going to happen to them. That nightmare was a big fake. They're not stupid enough to get caught by an enemy and die. And if they were, they're strong enough to take care of themselves. I have nothing to worry about. That letter was just probably a fake, just something to spook me."

The neko opened the internet and went to a chat line where other demons got onto. There was a password to get in and of course, Blaze got in quickly. She logged into the chat room as "Lady Assassin".

**A/N: I know… real original, but I just couldn't think of anything…**

Blaze read some of the things in the local demon chat. The words "Private Message" started to blink on her screen. She clicked on it and read the message.

_Did you get my messages?_

Blaze glared at the screen and replied. _What messages are you talking about?_

A moment passed before she got a reply. _The letter that was on your desk and the dream, did you get them?_

Blaze's eyes went wide with fear and she exited the window and the chat line. She closed out of the internet and stared at the screen in fear. _What… what's going on? How did that person know who I was? Why would they send me those messages? Maybe I should take them seriously, but like I said before, they're smart enough and strong enough to take care of themselves._

For the next week, Blaze woke every morning at 4 caused by the same reoccurring dream only to find the same letter.

This time Blaze saw a new sentence.

_Go to America or your friends will die._

Blaze shivered and burned to note. She looked at the ground sadly. "Maybe I should take this letter seriously."

The neko sat at her desk, her ears flat against her head in sadness. She took out some paper and a pen.

With excellent speed, she wrote a letter to everyone.

Blaze set the pen down and put the note on her now made bed.

An hour and a half later…

Kurama knocked on the neko's closed door. "Blaze, breakfast is ready come and eat."

He waited for a reply. When he didn't get one he opened the door. He stared at the empty made bed and saw the letter.

His heart filled with dread and his stomach turned. "Oh no, please don't be what I think you are." He made his way to the bed and picked up the letter. He read it, each word making his fears reality.

_My friends,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong, if I have. I want you all to know that I thank you all for being my friends. If it wasn't for you all, I don't think I'd have the strength to be here now._

_By the time you get this, I'll be long gone. I can't tell you where I'm going, and don't ask Koenma, he won't know either, and there's no way he'll be able to find me. I'm leaving to protect you all. Maybe while I'm gone you guys can train. When I come back, when I know it's safe, I'm planning on taking you all on. And don't hold back!_

_Kurama, thank you for all that you've done, both when I was born and now. Never stop cooking ok? I plan on eating all of your food when I get back! And I won't let Yusuke and Kuwabara beat me!_

_Hey Yusuke, start practicing on the games, because I'm going to kick your butt on it. Same goes for you Kuwabara._

_Girls, don't let the guys go in my room. If you could, clean in once a week. Love you three, keep the guys in line ok?_

_Oh and Hiei, you don't think I forgot about you, did you? Well… I wanted to say I'm sorry. And thank you. You really should show your true colors around everyone else. Don't get too sad over me being gone ok? Oh, I'm just playing with you. You'll probably go back to your normal self when I'm gone._

_Don't get too sad over me being gone. All of you better not forget me ok? If I come back and you all don't remember me, I'll have to hurt you all. Oh you all know I'm joking! Love you all!_

_Blaze_

Kurama stared at the letter with sad eyes. "Blaze… what could have been so bad that you had to leave?"

Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away. He stood up with his head bent low and walked downstairs where the others were waiting for him.

Botan smiled brightly at him but when she saw his lowered head her smile faded. "Kurama, what's wrong?"

Yukina looked worried. "Where's Blaze?"

They all looked at the kitsune with worry.

Kurama set the letter on the table in front of Keiko.

The human girl picked the letter up and read it aloud.

Everyone's heads were lowered. Hiei was the first to stand. He turned and started to walk away.

Kurama looked up at him. "Hiei you're not going to see Koenma are you?"

The kajihenge didn't stop. "She has to be lying. He has to know where she is."

Before anyone could stop him, Hiei had disappeared. He reappeared in front of the two large doors into the toddler's office. Without knocking he barged into the office with a glare.

The toddler looked up startled. "Why hello Hiei, what can I do for you?"

There was a cloaked man next to the desk. The person had been looking at a thing of papers on the desk but looked up at Hiei. They could not see the person's face.

Hiei slammed his hands onto the desk and gave the toddler a death glare. "Where is Blaze Koenma? I know you know where she left to!"

Koenma looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Hiei. She came in almost an hour and a half ago with a duffle bag full of her stuff. She asked for a portal pendant. She had said she was going to go to work and would need the pendant for when she needs to come give me the report. But not too long ago, this young man appeared and asked me where Blaze was. When I told him she went off to work he shook his head."

Hiei glared at the guy, now giving him the time of mind. "Who are you?"

The person removed their hood to reveal Blaze's look alike.

The two looked at him in shook.

The guy smiled. "It seems you two know exactly who I am. Blaze only knew I looked like her but couldn't really put her finger on it."

Hiei glared at him.

Koenma nodded. "You're her twin, so what is your name?"

The boy went serious. "My name is Kusanagi. I am named after our father."

Koenma nodded. "So you are a member of the Order yourself."

Kusanagi nodded. "I am, and I warned Blaze not to return. I know she has not because the finals are done and over with. She was not among the finalists. I am scared she has fled elsewhere. I can tell she is safe, but I can not sense where she is."

Koenma and Hiei stared at him. "How can you tell she's safe?"

Kusanagi smiled sadly. "Our twin connection, but soon I'll be able to sense her surroundings. Right now she is in a very long portal."

Koenma frowned down at the desk. "There has to be a reason she ran away."

Kusanagi's face stayed blank and Hiei knew at that moment that he knew something and wasn't going to tell them. Hiei tried to probe into the neko's mind.

Kusanagi shot a cold glare at Hiei.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you kajihenge. You haven't been doing that to Blaze have you?_

Hiei returned the cold glare. _Hn, it's none of your business baka neko._

Hiei turned towards the door. "Give me a portal Koenma."

"Where do you plan on going Hiei?" Koenma asked in his usual boss like tone.

"I'm going out, I'm not going to kill anyone you baka." Hiei's voice was cold as he spoke to Koenma.

The toddler nodded and summoned a portal. Hiei quickly jumped into the portal before Koenma or Kusanagi said anything.

Hiei landed in a forest. He jumped into the trees and jumped through them in a blur.

_Blaze, where are you? Why'd you leave?_

Hiei felt his heart breaking. He stopped when he got to a clearing and saw a park. No one was at the park yet because it was still early.

He sat on a bench and leaned forward. He looked at the ground with blank crimson eyes. He felt himself wanting to cry, but he forced it away.

_Why would she want to leave? Why would Blaze want to leave them… leave me? Why should I even care? Why do I care?_

Hiei leaned back and stared into the dark clouds that filled the sky. His face was blank, his eyes were blank.

"Why do I give a damn what that neko does?" His voice was soft but sounded slightly weak.

"You love her, and don't deny it."

Hiei tensed up and looked at who the intruder was. He saw Kusanagi standing 5 feet away from him with his hands in the pockets of his cloak. Hiei glared at the neko. "What the hell do you want?"

Kusanagi walked to the bench and sat down on the far side away from Hiei. "I came to talk to you."

Hiei glared at the trees ahead. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

Kusanagi sighed heavily. "Look, I don't want to be enemies with you. You may not know this but Blaze felt the safest with you around. I felt her both happy and safe with you. I want the two of us to be friends, for Blaze, ok?"

Hiei glared at Kusanagi. "I don't have to be friends with you, and I don't want to be."

Kusanagi looked at the ground. "Do you see Blaze when you look at me?"

Hiei glared at him. "No, I don't. I see a major resemblance because you two are twins, but I do not see Blaze in you."

Kusanagi smiled at Hiei. "That shows that you really do love her. I asked Koenma the same thing and he said he did. I think that if I ask anyone else, they'd say the same thing."

Hiei looked down and smirked. "Not Yukina."

Kusanagi looked at him in confusion. "Who's Yukina?"

Hiei didn't look at Kusanagi. "She's one of Blaze's closest friends. Yukina and Blaze, they were really something. It was funny to see them together. My sister and my girlfriend, acting like sisters themselves. It made me want to tell Yukina who I really am to her, but there's still the possibility of her hating me."

Kusanagi looked down. "We're not too different you and I."

Hiei looked at him with a glare. He was about to say something when Kusanagi stopped him. "I'm kinda frightened to tell Blaze I'm her twin brother. I'm scared she'll hate me for never being there for her. I watched her when she lived with those awful ningens. I had to watch them treat her poorly. I watched her live her life without her ears, without the happiness of being with someone you love.

"When you and your friends came into her life, she was hesitant at first but then she would smile more, and it would be a real smile. She was happy, and then when those ningens died, she was sad. Even though they hurt her, she had some love for them, but she was also extremely happy that they were gone. When the four of you left, she went back to her usual, depressed self. I can tell you now, the four people that you guys fought that night; they were part of a larger group. And that group is probably the same ones that made Blaze leave."

Hiei stared at Kusanagi.

Kusanagi's eyes flashed pure silver for a moment. "Blaze is out of the portal."

Hiei's eyes filled with happiness for a moment before they went emotionless. "Where is she at?"

Kusanagi sighed. "I think she's in America, but I don't know where, and I don't think she wants to be found."

Hiei stood up and glared at Kusanagi. "I don't care if she wants to be found or not, I'm going to find her."

A portal appeared and Hiei jumped through it. The portal disappeared and Kusanagi chuckled and smiled.

"That boy really is in love with her." His face drained of emotion. "I just hope he can help Blaze more than I could." With that Kusanagi stood and walked into the black and blue portal he summoned.

The portal disappeared, leaving no one in the park.


	6. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except for the OCs Blaze and the boy neko and the new character! I also own the plot!**

**Chapter Six**

We start in a classroom. There are students taking a test, but one is done and writing her own thing. She's writing in a spiral journal. What she's writing is this.

_It's been two years since I left, I still feel deeply saddened, but I know it's for the best. I haven't received a note from those people for the past week, I want to believe that it's all over, but I know that's only false hope. I have a bad feeling something horrible will happen. The only thing I thank those people for doing is telling me who my twin brother is. It's no wonder that one neko was so nice to me._

_I just can't believe I didn't see it before. I should've realized it._

_What's weird is that I can feel him. I can tell where he is and how he's feeling. It's the coolest thing. I thought he would be with the Order most of the time but I think he's got spare time. I can feel the gang with him. Feeling the gang's spirit energy is nice. I knew I missed them terribly but I didn't know I missed them that much._

_Being around all of these humans, all of these Americans, I didn't realize how many friends I could have! When I first enrolled I felt so different, I was the only one that stood out._

_I walked in the class room with a red sleeveless button up dress looking thing. I hadn't buttoned it up all the way, only the first four buttons, but they could see my black pants and my black tennis shoes. I was wearing a black muscle shirt that day, like every day actually. I think I picked up the habit from Hiei._

_I know this is going off subject, but I miss Hiei so much. I didn't realize how much I missed him. There are times when I'm walking home, or when I'm sitting outside eating my lunch when I feel him watching me. But there's no one other than ningens watching me when I search._

_I need one more change. I've changed so much from when I left. I've cut my hair; my eyes have changed color to a blue green grey. I died my hair to a dark blue. I can't say I grew much, but I grew else where. Lol_

_I've also been learning new things in fighting. The way Americans here street fight is crazy. I'm just glad I'm not one of the girls that fight here. The girl here that I got closest to taught me how to fight. She was a hard teacher, but I learned a lot. If I don't get a note in the morning, I'm going back to where I belong. The others might not recognize me._

_It'll be a once in a lifetime thing to see the looks on their faces. But even if I do get a note, I think I'll still go home. I miss my friends too much to be away from them on my next birthday. I feel they've gotten stronger right along side of me._

_One more change I need, I might just get a Jagan before I see the others. I'm not trying to be like Hiei, I'm trying to be stronger, and I'm trying to be stronger to protect those I love._

_Blaze_

The girl set the pen down and closed the journal. She put her pen into her maroon pencil bag and looked at the clock at the front of the classroom.

Class was almost over.

The teacher stood from the desk. "I want everyone to put your scantrons in your booklet and close it. We'll resume this Benchmark on Monday."

The students did what they were told, some of them groaning.

As the teacher came to Blaze who was in the last desk of the last row she was picking booklets up the teacher glared with a forced smile. "I see you didn't do your test Ms. Minamino."

Blaze returned the glare but without the forced smile. "Wrong again Mrs. Mendoza; I finished my test halfway into class. Don't classify me as one of the other lower students in this class." The emotionless girl stood with her stuff in her bag and on her back and walked to the door.

"Class is not over Ms. Minamino! I don't know how things work in Japan, but we wait until the bell rings here in the States!"

Blaze did not stop. "In Japan the teachers go to the students. And the bell just rang." At that moment the bell rang and the students laughed at the teacher. Blaze was already out the door and on her way down the crowded hallway.

A large Algebra 2 book went flying at her head.

All the students in the hallway were watching the book, most of the students standing to the side of the hallway against the lockers. Blaze, her eyes closed, stepped to the side and stood there as the book flew past her and landed about 10 feet behind her.

Blaze opened her eyes and smirked. "You're getting better Jonathan. You might just beat me today."

A tanned guy that looked to be 19 stood 10 feet in front of Blaze. He was tall and was nicely built. He had black hair that he kept spiked up and black eyes. He wore a pair of dark green cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

All the students were now standing against the lockers, watching, waiting.

Jonathan smirked. "I might just win today, and I'll win that date with you."

Blaze shrugged and tossed her bag to the side. It landed at the feet of one of her friends who smiled at her.

Blaze smiled back. The girl reminded her of Yukina so much. Blaze turned her attention to Jonathan. "Well you'll have to do better than throwing a book."

Jonathan glared and ran at her with a punch. Blaze jumped into the air at the last moment and flipped over the tall boy. Her red cloak thing flowed nicely behind her as she landed on her feet, her hands on the ground.

"There's Blaze living up to her cat name," someone said from their audience.

Jonathan turned and kicked Blaze's back. The girl flew forward slightly but caught herself. Her nose was almost touching the ground. The girl growled and pushed herself off of the ground. She turned and crouched low.

She bared her teeth revealing slightly pointed canines. "You'll pay for that."

The teenage boy simply smirked and taunted her. Blaze ran at him swiftly and punched him in the gut. He returned the punch and Blaze backed away with a cough. She glared at him.

Jonathan was smiling. "Give up yet?" He kicked her in the side.

Blaze flinched a little and shook her head. "Never in a million years will I give up a fight!" She jumped at him and punched him in the face.

He fell backward, flying back about 5 feet.

Everyone gasped. "Don't underestimate me; I've been training with the best of the best before I came to the States." She grabbed her stuff and smiled at her young friend. "It was nice knowing you Leli." With that Blaze turned and walked towards the doors.

Leli knew that her friend was going back to where she was welcomed. "Goodbye Blaze, hopefully we'll meet again." The brown haired girl smiled after her friend, her bright green eyes sparkling with the happiness of her friend going to happiness.

In Spirit World

The four guys stood outside of the large double doors.

"If Koenma wanted to see us then why is he making us wait?" The orange haired guy asked impatiently.

The black haired boy sighed. "You know how binky breath can be Kuwabara."

Kuwabara sighed. "Yeah you're right."

The red head and the kajihenge stayed quiet as they waited to be called into the office.

There was a happy squeal that came from the energetic Botan in the office.

Not soon after the doors opened only the slightest bit and Botan walked out.

The two boys tried to see who the other person was in the office. All they saw was a short blue haired person. Their hair went to their mid back and was wavy, a black headband tied around her forehead. They wore a red sleeveless cloak thing that stopped above their ankles. The doors closed before they could see much more.

Botan smiled and waved. "Koenma will see you in just a moment. I'll see you guys later, I have work to do!" The reaper summoned her or and sat on it sideways with a big smile. She murmured on last thing that only the two demons heard. "I must go tell Yukina the good news."

When the grim reaper disappeared the two looked at each other in wonder and then at the doors.

_Who could be in there with Koenma?_ Kurama thought silently to himself.

After a couple of minutes Koenma was heard. "You four may come in now."

The two ningens opened the doors and all four of them walked in. The doors closed.

A short girl not yet taller than the kajihenge stood with her back facing the gang. She had dark blue wavy hair that reached her mid back. She wore the sleeveless red cloak thing that stopped above her ankles, showing her black tennis shoes that masked all sound.

Her right hand was holding her left wrist behind her back. She was standing extremely straight with no movement other than the slight movement when she breathed.

They all looked at her in suspicion. Hiei blinked. For a moment he thought he saw maroon cat ears and a maroon cat tail. When he blinked again they were gone and Hiei thought it only as a figment of his imagination.

Hiei saw the strong aura around the girl. _A kajihenge, could it be…?_ He stopped his thoughts and shook his head mentally. He looked at the spirit world ruler who was smiling.

"You guys, this woman would like to say hello."

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama turned to the woman with a smile.

The woman did not turn and she did not speak.

Hiei stuck his hands in his pocket. "Hn… this baka onna wanted to say hello yet she says nothing? How stupid is that?"

The others glared at the short kajihenge.

Kurama could feel something familiar from the girl. All his sense told him it was Blaze but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. He stepped toward the girl politely. "Hello Miss. Please forgive Hiei, he can be a little cold most of the time but he's really a nice guy."

Hiei growled at the kitsune. "Don't be making me look like a good guy kitsune."

The girl didn't make a move or a sound. Koenma looked at her and sighed. "Are you not going to say anything B--?"

The girl brought up her hand to quiet him. Her nails were done nicely. The tips were painted a dark red and a clear gloss over the whole nail.

Koenma nodded and waited.

The four guys looked at her in wonder.

The girl dropped her arm and they both rested at her side. "I told you guys not to forget me. Now I'm going to have to pound all of you!" She turned as she said the last sentence and was smiling. Her blue green grey eyes shone brightly.

Hiei felt his heart stop as she turned.

Kurama smiled and hugged the girl. "It's so good to see you again Blaze!" He let her go and Kuwabara took her into a hug as well.

"Ah! Kuwabara… can't breathe…!"

The tall guy let her go with a smile. "Sorry about that Blaze, I was just do glad to see you!"

Blaze smiled. Yusuke ruffled her hair and smiled. "It's good to see you Blaze. You look better than ever."

Blaze punched him lightly on the arm. "I really don't think Keiko would like you flirting with me Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned. "Well it's not called flirting, it's called missing you. And are you sure you grew any? You still look shorter than the shrimp."

Blaze glared at him and punched him. "Don't call me short!" The others laughed at how she looked. Well all except for Hiei who was still off to the side, staring at her with shocked eyes.

Blaze yelled some more as Kuwabara and Yusuke teased her.

After a while Blaze got fed up and touched them with a finger and they went flying with a yelp. She smiled. "I told you guys to watch out when I got back! I thought you guys were training!"

The two sat up and chuckled. "We have been! It seems you've gotten stronger yourself!"

Blaze nodded with a smile. "I guess I have!" As she looked at the two still on the ground halfway across the office she saw the one guy she'd been dying to see.

She smiled at the kajihenge. "Hello Hiei, are you not going to say hi to me?"

Hiei looked away quickly with an "hn".

The girl smiled sweetly. "That's good enough for me!" She turned to Koenma and tossed him a necklace. "I believe this is yours. Thank you for lending it to me."

Koenma caught it and smiled. "I just wish you would've told me you where you were really going."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood and beamed. "Yeah, how was it in the States?"

Blaze blinked and stared at them blankly. "How'd you all…?"

"I told them. Well actually I told Hiei and he insisted on finding you. So he told Koenma and it so happens that the other three were in here."

Blaze turned around quickly.

She blinked and then smiled at the new comer. "Hello brother!"

They all stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"How did you know I was your brother?" Kusanagi smiled at her.

Hiei smirked. "It looks like she finally grew smarter."

Blaze tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about Hiei?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "If you know that Kusanagi is your brother than you should know that he's your twin."

Blaze shook her head. "All I knew was that he's my brother. Wait… You're my twin!" Blaze went over to Kusanagi and looked him over.

The others were on the floor from an anime fall.

Blaze smiled brightly at her brother.

Kusanagi returned the smile. "Can I ask you something Blaze?"

Blaze nodded with a smile. Her ears and tail reappeared. "Go ahead nii-san!"

Kusanagi looked at Hiei and then leaned over and whispered into her ear. "How do you feel about Hiei?"

The maroon neko blinked and her cheeks tinted pink. "Uh… I'm going to put my stuff in my room!" The neko grabbed her bag and blurred out of the office.

Kusanagi smiled at the other guys. "You guys should go back. Tell her I said bye, ok?" Before anyone could reply he disappeared into the black and blue portal.

The gang sighed and left Koenma to his work. They walked quietly through the halls to get to their quarters.

That night…

Blaze sat on the couch in between Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were playing a fighting game (You chose whatever one, use your imagination!). Yusuke and Kuwabara were ganging up on Blaze but she was kicking their asses.

Blaze was laughing at the two of the guys as she played. They were glaring at the screen and yelling at each other.

Blaze kicked their butts easily. She set the controller down and leaned back, watching the two ningens play the game.

Blaze glanced at Hiei on the window sill out of the corner of her eye. She saw his eyes on her image in the window. He looked to be thinking hard about something. Blaze looked at the screen and watched them play with a smile on her face so that Hiei wouldn't think anything of what she was about to do.

Blaze reached the barrier of Hiei's mind, she was in tune with the world around her but most of her mind was set on trying to sneak into Hiei's mind.

Her mind trailed around Hiei's mind barrier to try and find a weak spot. Sure enough she found one. She swiftly went into his mind without any noise and masking her presence. She listened to his thoughts without his knowing.

_She's back, after two years. Why did she change? She looks better than ever but I still wonder why she changed. And what happened to her eyes? Why does she have a headband on like me? Is it possible she… No she couldn't have. I could ask her late… no I couldn't. After not seeing her for almost 2 years, I could… No I have full control over my actions. Maybe later tonight when the others are asleep I'll go and talk to her. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll talk to her after everyone is asleep._

Blaze left Hiei's mind and looked at him. "You ok over there Hiei? You seem lost in thought."

Hiei glanced at her for a moment and then got off the window sill. He walked up the stairs and they heard his door open and then close.

Blaze looked after him in worry. "Is he alright?"

Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, you know him. In his own way he's happy you're back. I think Hiei and Kurama were the most affected by your leave. I mean all of us were really sad you left but we all knew you'd come back. It was just the thought of not knowing if you were really safe or not."

Blaze smiled and nodded. "My room is still clean and sanitary right?"

Kuwabara smiled. "Yeah, the girls took what you said to heart. They would clean your room twice a week and wouldn't let any of us in to help them."

Blaze stood and stretched. "Ok, well I'll see you two in the morning." The neko blurred up the stairs and into her clean room. It was exactly the way she left it two years ago, sparkling clean.

Blaze decided to take a nice hot shower before getting a little bit of shut eye.

15 minutes later…

Blaze sat on her nicely made soft bed in her short shorts and slightly see through green spaghetti sleeve night shirt. Her black bra was able to be seen through the shirt. The neko sat on the bed and brushed her hair.

After her hair was brushed of its knots and straight on her back she set the brush on the nightstand and lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"It's so good to be back in my old room. I wonder how my house family is in the States. I think I'll go visit them sometime next week. They were so nice to me; it makes me think differently about the ningens in the States."

She turned and lay on her side curled up slightly into a ball. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

In Blaze's dream

Blaze was sitting on a nice clean beach watching the sunset. A person came before her. They were wearing a black cloak.

Blaze sat there and looked at the person. "Who are you?"

The person didn't make any move. "I warned you. Why didn't you stay away from them? Now they will die."

Blaze got up quickly, her ears flat against her head in anger and her tail straight the tip of it flicking in anger. "Who are you going to kill my friends! Why would you want me away from them!"

The person stepped forward and was in front of Blaze in a second. They pulled her close to them around her waist. "I wanted you for myself. They were only in the way of getting what I wanted. I almost had you, but you left."

Blaze's eyes went wide as everything hit her. She pushed the person away. "I want you to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you… Jonathan."

The person removed the hood. An evil smile was on the boys lips. "Well done Blaze. You figured everything out. Now, do you know who I'm working for?"

Blaze glared at the boy. "You're working for the Order. I thought they wanted me dead."

"Oh they do, trust me they do. But they thought I could brainwash you and make you think that Koenma was the one who wanted you dead. They want you to work for them, but they don't want a spy amongst them."

Blaze threw a couple fire balls at Jonathan. He dodged them quickly, but one of them hit his arm. He hissed and glared. "I'll have you Blaze, if it's the last thing I do. I'd watch over your friends if I were you!" With that he disappeared.

Blaze growled and sat on the sand with a thump. She looked at the stars in the sky and calmed down. "Well there goes a nice relaxing dream."

Everything around the neko started to disappear as she woke up.

Out of dream

The neko opened her eyes slowly and saw a white tiger cub looking at her with wide gold eyes.

Blaze blinked and the cub blinked after her. It let out a mew. Blaze started to pet the tiger cub with a smile.

"Do you like her?" Someone asked from her window sill.

Blaze sat up and looked at her window sill to see Hiei. The tiger cub got into her lap and curled up in a little ball. She smiled at Hiei. "She's adorable; I love her, thank you Hiei. May I ask why you got her for me?"

Hiei gave her a small smile. "Your birthday, the idiots fell asleep around midnight so that makes today your birthday."

Blaze smiled at him sweetly. She hadn't been planning on telling anyone her birthday but she figured Kusanagi or Kurama told them.

"So what are you going to name her?"

Hiei got off of the window sill and walked over to the side of her bed. He sat near her and looked at the sleeping tiger cub.

Blaze thought for a moment. "I'll name her Leli after my friend in the States."

Hiei looked at her in confusion. "You had ningen friends in the States?"

The neko nodded with a smile. "They were nicer than I thought. I was living in San Antonio, Texas. It was really there. The way their schools were was crazy. There were fights all the time and the teachers would fall trying to break the fight up. And there was this one teacher, Mrs. Mendoza, she was my English 4 AP teacher, I swear she was out to get me.

"I was the smartest in that class and I always finished the tests first. She always thought I never did the stupid tests but I did. And I always wrote good essays! You'd think I'd be her favorite student. Maybe I was but she just hated the fact that I wasn't challenged enough. That was really the only class I got 100s all the time. My other classes were not so good. I mean I got As in the classes but I hated them!"

Hiei leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Blaze was shocked for a moment but closed her eyes as they kissed.

Hiei pulled away from her and smirked. "You need to learn how to shut up once in a while."

Blaze smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just I was so excited I wanted to share my story with you. I really did have a great time there. My house family was really nice. They treated me kindly, like I was one of the family! I wish you guys were there to share my happiness."

Hiei shook his head. "I thought you were going to continue on with another story."

Blaze smiled. "I could, if that gets you to kiss me."

Hiei smirked and leaned forward again. Blaze met him half way and they sat there kissing.

Blaze pulled away slightly. "Hiei… I really did miss you. All I thought about was you. I was scared you'd hate me for leaving."

Hiei pulled her close in a tight embrace. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

Blaze smiled. "I'm glad Hiei…"

They sat there in silence for a few heart beats.

"Blaze, can I ask you something?"

Blaze nodded, half asleep.

"Why do you wear this head band?"

Blaze stayed still a moment before sitting up. She sighed and stroked the tiger cub with one hand. "Ok Hiei, I needed to be stronger before I came, in case something happened. And now I'm glad I did what I did because both of us will need it to protect the others and ourselves."

Hiei looked at her curiously.

Blaze used her free hand and untied the head band. It fell on top of the tiger cub. Hiei's eyes went wide. There on her forehead was a red glowing Jagan eye. Blaze's eyes were closed.

"There's a new enemy, always watching, always wanting. He won't stop until he gets what he wants." Blaze tied the head band back on as the tiger cub moved onto her pillow. Blaze opened her eyes but wouldn't meet Hiei's eyes.

Hiei sighed deeply. "How long have you had the Jagan now?"

Blaze looked down at her hands. "I got it before returning… so a few hours."

Hiei stared at her with wide eyes. "What!"

Blaze nodded. "I know I still have a long way to go to control it but… I feel I can do it with the right help." She looked up at Hiei with big watery chibi eyes.

Hiei growled slightly and sighed, bowing his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll help you. Get some sleep. We go out at dawn."

Blaze returned to normal and nodded with a big smile. "Yes Sensei!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Don't call me Sensei."

Blaze nodded with a smile. "Of course Hiei."

Hiei leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Blaze nodded and watched him walk out of her room. When the door quietly closed Blaze let out a sigh and got off the bed. She smiled at the curious tiger cub. "You're so cute Leli."

In response the cub mewed happily and watched her.

The neko went to her closet and looked for one of her fighting outfits. She took a navy blue sleeveless cloak with a hood off of a hanger and then continued searching. She found a black muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts. "This'll do, now to change." She changed quickly.

She went to the bed and slipped her socks on and sat there not able to find any sleep. She let out a sigh. "I guess I just got used to not getting much sleep. I should go find a night job in Ningenkai today."

Blaze: There you go… the next part. Thank you all who reviewed!

Lyra: Yes… She thanks you all… And when is my character coming up?

Blaze: eating sweet snow Soon my friend… Soon…


	7. 1000 Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except for the OCs Blaze and Kusanagi and the new character! I also own the plot!**

**Chapter Seven**

As the sun started to rise Blaze heard a knock on the door. She was reading a book on her bed lying on her stomach. "Come in Hiei."

The door opened and Hiei stood in the doorway with a stern look. "Stop reading and let's go you and I have a date. I'm supposed to train you."

Blaze folded the corner of the book and closed it. She sat up and petted Leli. The tiger kit meowed and climbed onto her lap. The neko smiled. "I'm just going out for a while Leli, be a good girl for momma?"

The kit meowed again. Blaze sighed and nodded. "You can come, just don't wander off okay?"

Leli meowed happily and bounded over to Hiei. All three of them walked out of the quarters and then out of the palace. They went into the forest.

Leli ran around the trees happily and explored but always came back to show Blaze she was fine.

After a while they got to a clearing and Hiei stopped.

Blaze cracked her knuckles as she cracked her neck tilting it to both sides. "So, what's first?"

Hiei stood in the center and pointed to the spot in front of him. "Stand here and close your eyes. I want you to use your spiritual awareness alone to dodge my attacks, got it?"

Blaze nodded and walked over to where he was pointing. When she got in the spot she closed her eyes and cast her senses out. She could feel Hiei's aura but it was fuzzy to her mind.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Blaze."

Blaze began to protest. "But Hiei--!"

"No! It's the only way for you to learn the Jagan the fastest!" Without any warning he threw some punches at Blaze.

The neko barely had any time to dodge them. She continued to step backwards moving her upper body side to side in a bouncy motion dodging the punches.

Hiei stopped punching and quickly went to kick her. Blaze hissed as she got hit and went flying into a tree.

Hiei was in front of her in a second and was about to punch the fallen neko when she turned onto her stomach and twisted her legs upward. She hit Hiei and made him go flying.

They were both up in a second and running at each other.

Blaze kept her eyes shut as she dodged Hiei's attacks and put her own in.

Hiei did a round house and Blaze crouched with her left hand on the ground. She brought her right leg up into Hiei's chest causing him to fly back some. He started to sit up but stopped when he saw Blaze's black sneaker covered foot at his throat. They were both panting slightly.

Hiei smirked. "You did a good job. You want to call it quits for today?"

Blaze backed down and opened her eyes with a smile. "No way, I want to fight some more!"

Hiei got up and smirked, shaking his head. "One step at a time Blaze, let's go eat first."

Blaze shrugged and picked Leli up. The kit meowed happily.

"Thank you Leli, I did do well if I do say so myself. I beat Hiei Jaganshi with my eyes closed!" She laughed and started her way back to the palace.

Hiei walked ahead of her a little. "Don't get too full of yourself Blaze; I didn't use all of my power."

Blaze glared at the back of his head. "I thought you said you weren't going to hold back!"

"I lied; you can't always trust what your opponents tell you."

Blaze growled at him. "I should hurt you, you know that?"

Hiei looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "You know you love me."

Blaze felt her heart beat faster. She looked away with a blush and a slight glare.

Hiei looked ahead and put his hands in his pockets while walking back to the palace. _Two years. It's been two years since Blaze left, and now she's back. Something's different about her, what could've happened in America that changed her?_

Blaze walked slowly behind Hiei while occasionally looking up at him, well the back of his head really. _Hiei never really forgot me. Why would he try to find me after I said don't try? Maybe… maybe he really does love me… or maybe he's just messing with me… but then why would he have given me the gem… and the poem…?_

Blaze's hand went up to the gem still around her neck. She stopped. "Hiei, can I ask you something?" Her head was lowered.

Hiei stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

Blaze was silent for a few moments trying to word her thoughts. "Hiei… I want… I want to know…" she looked up at him, "… how you feel about me…"

Hiei stared at her and blinked. A light blush came to his cheeks. He looked away with a glare. "Why do you need to know that?"

Blaze looked slightly hurt but shook it away. "It's just… I thought that maybe you loved me… I don't know…"

Hiei turned away. The words he was going to say next were going to hurt both of them and he knew this. "I don't love onna." He walked away leaving Blaze behind. She just stared after him with tears starting to form.

She blinked them away and sat against a tree. She brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them. She rested her chin on her knees. She laughed slightly with tears forming in her eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I shouldn't have showed so many emotions to you." The tears fell down her face quickly. She lowered her head so no one could see her face if anyone happened to walk by.

Rain started to fall and that's when Blaze started to cry her heart out.

After some time, there was a noise coming towards the weeping neko. "Blaze?"

The neko continued to cry. "Leave me alone!" She could only hear Hiei's voice as the person who was speaking.

Someone knelt before her and put their hands on her shoulders. "Blaze, its ok, what happened?"

Blaze looked up ready to hit the person but saw Kurama and started weeping again. She held on tightly to his shirt and wept. He held her close. "Hiei… I thought he loved me! He was toying with me! I can't believe I was so blind!"

Kurama's grip tightened around her. He picked her up and started back for the palace.

The neko clung to her cousin. She was cold, tired, broken and felt alone. She soon fell asleep in her cousin's arms.

Kurama glared ahead. "I'll kill him. I don't care if he's a friend or not, I'm going to kill him." His eyes flashed gold for a quick moment.

He walked into the teams' quarters and the three looked up from what they were doing. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up completely worried. Kurama looked at Yusuke seriously. "Can you take her up to her room? And call Botan or one of the girls and tell one of them to help Blaze."

Yusuke did not hesitate. With a worried expression he went and took Blaze from the kitsune's arms and went to put her in her bed.

Kurama turned to Hiei and glared daggers at him. "You, I'm going to kill you!" He threw a punch at the fire demon.

The fire demon easily dodged the attack. Kuwabara jumped into action. "Kurama what's wrong with you? Why are you attacking the shrimp?"

Kurama pushed Kuwabara out of the way and kicked Hiei. He sent punches towards the small kajihenge. "You hurt her! She may never be the same again because of you! For all we know you could be the one that sent her away the first time! You might just drive her away this time, but for sure!"

The kajihenge blocked the attacks but some got past his defense and he flinched whenever they did.

Kurama knocked Hiei to the floor. Kurama's eyes were gold. "You don't deserve Blaze, I would kill you but that would make Blaze hurt even more."

Yusuke had come back down after calling Keiko and Yukina. "What the hell did Hiei do to Blaze?"

Kurama turned away from the fallen kajihenge, his eyes back to their fiery emerald optics. "He hurt Blaze emotionally, turned her down, and threw her away."

Hiei was sitting up, looking away from the other three. Kuwabara and Yusuke glared at the small demon.

Three days later…

Blaze smiled at Yukina weakly but looked away quickly wanting to cry.

Yukina hugged the broken neko. "Oh Blaze; I'm sorry this happened to you."

Blaze shook her head and patted the girls head. "It isn't your fault Yukina."

Yukina pulled away from the neko. She went and sat on the bed and watched the girl. _I'm becoming very worried about her health. She won't step foot out of her room. All she does is stare out the window when anyone is in here._

There was a knock on the door and Yukina looked to see Kurama walking in with a tray of food. "Yukina, dinner is ready. You go eat ok?"

Yukina nodded and stood up. She walked to the door and looked back at Blaze and Kurama who was setting the tray of food on her desk. She walked out with her head lowered.

Kurama looked at Blaze sadly. "Blaze, why won't you come out? You need some fresh air."

Blaze didn't answer him for a while. "I'll… I'll try to come down later tonight… I'll try and bring the dishes down myself tonight." She looked at her cousin and forced herself to smile.

The kitsune sighed and nodded and smiled back. "Just try ok?"

The neko nodded and looked back out the window.

Kurama took his leave and closed the door behind him.

Blaze looked at the food and got off the window sill. She sat in the desk chair and started to eat the rice. There was a bowl with lots of rice, a fried fish, green tea and a roll of sushi. The neko couldn't help but smile at this. "Thank you Kurama."

Ten minutes later…

Blaze stood and looked at the tray with empty dishes. She felt like crying again but held the tears back and stood straight. She grabbed the tray and went to the door. She opened it slowly and started down the hallway.

She could hear the others still eating as she started down the stairs. She got in the doorway and closed her eyes.

Everyone looked up at the neko as she started walking into the kitchen with her eyes closed.

Blaze stopped behind Botan who was sitting next to Hiei. Blaze was frozen in her spot.

"Blaze, are you ok?" It was Keiko but she heard Hiei's voice.

Blaze dropped the tray and the dishes fell and broke. She backed away. The girls got up quickly and rushed to her. Kurama glared at Hiei before rushing to Blaze.

Before anyone got to her, Blaze ran off back to her room quickly. She slammed her door shut and locked it. She ran to the window and sat on the sill and tried to stop the tears as she looked at the stars. _Don't cry. It's for the best that Hiei doesn't feel the same way about me._

The tears forced themselves out of her eyes. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them close.

Kurama banged on the door. "Blaze come out of there! Unlock this door now!"

Blaze didn't listen or pay attention.

The banging continued, Kurama continued to yell on the other side of the door.

After five minutes the pounding stopped and Blaze sat looking out the window with tears streaming down her face.

There was one loud pound and the door burst open. Kurama stumbled in and glared at Blaze. "You are coming out of this room Blaze, even if I have to drag you out."

Blaze didn't even act like she heard or saw him.

Kurama walked over to her. "It's not good for your health if you stay in here."

He reached out for her and noticed she was trembling. He stopped. "Blaze… what's wrong?"

"I can't… I can't seem to do anything right… I couldn't face the fact he doesn't feel the same way and walk out of my room for three days. And when I do walk out of my room, I can't even look at anyone and I can't walk past him… I can't seem to be normal!" She sobbed into her knees.

Kurama's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it Blaze. I'm sure Hiei is just confused."

Blaze sobbed even more. "Why can't I just forget about him itoko-san? Why does this have to hurt so much? Why do I have to be stuck in a painful one way love?" She leaned into him and held his shirt tightly.

Kurama sat on the window sill and brought the neko into his lap. Leli looked at her owner with concern. She meowed asking if she was ok.

Blaze looked at Leli and started crying harder.

The girls walked in with sad expressions. Keiko and Botan looked at each other and nodded. "Yukina, can you stay with Kurama and Blaze?"

The koorime nodded and went over and sat next to Leli looking at her friends sadly. The tiger kit got onto her lap and curled up sadly.

The two girls walked out of the room.

When they got downstairs they could still hear Blaze crying. They saw Yusuke and Kuwabara on the couch looking down at their feet sadly.

The two girls glared at Hiei and stormed over to him. He looked at their reflections in the window. "What do you onna's want?"

"Why did you hurt her? We all know how you really feel. Don't you feel even a little bad that you did this to her?"

Hiei glared daggers at them. "I feel nothing for that baka neko."

The crying stopped and soon they heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

They all looked and saw Blaze. Her head was lowered and Kurama came running after her. "Blaze do-!" Blaze didn't let him finish. She looked at Hiei, her eyes were pure crimson.

"I'll kill you!" She threw daggers of fire at him.

Hiei quickly dodged them by jumping away. The others went at Blaze to stop her. She simply jumped into the air and flipped towards Hiei.

The gem around her neck was still around her neck and Hiei saw it clearly. He drew his katana and blocked the katana she drew. She bared her fangs at him and growled.

He didn't want to hurt her so all he could do was defend himself. He blocked all the attacks she sent at him.

_She still wears my tear gem… Why? And she's attacking me… yet she keeps the tear gem close to her heart. If she hates me so for what I did to her, why would she keep that close even now?_

Blaze glared furiously at him, all tears flowing down her face. "I hate you Hiei!" Her blows got stronger. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" The blows she sent at him continued to get stronger.

With one last final blow she struck the Hiei's katana. His katana shattered and the neko's katana met his arm.

She fell to the ground while staring blankly at the katana she dropped amongst the pieces of Hiei's blade.

Everyone stared at the neko. Yukina rushed over to her. "Blaze, are you ok?"

The neko stayed silent for a while. Yukina knelt before her. "Bla--?"

The neko looked up with a smile. "Let's go out tonight!"

They were all stunned. Yukina nodded with a smile. "What ever you want Blaze!" Blaze nodded and got up. She helped her friend up and they went upstairs.

Kurama could see that the neko was forcing her deep depression away for Yukina. He looked after her sadly. _She doesn't really hate Hiei… but she wants to believe it so much. Maybe she thinks he really does hate her so she lies to herself to protect her heart. As does Hiei… only he thinks he's not allowed to love._

The kitsune looked at his fire demon friend. The short demon was staring after Blaze and Yukina with blank eyes. Kurama could see the growing sadness hidden in his eyes and the great depression growing around him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara could feel it as well. Botan and Keiko went up to Blaze's room where the boys heard laughing and giggling. But they couldn't hear Blaze very much until…

"No way in hell am I wearing that! I'm going to wear this!" Then the door slammed shut.

The boys sighed.

Hiei went back to staring out the window.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama decided to go get ready knowing the girls would drag them along.

_When will this long lasting pain finally go away?_

_When will I be able to see you smile at me again?_

_The sun doesn't shine here_

_I can't see any light_

_All I see is darkness_

_What happened to that light I always saw?_

The three girls walked down the stairs to see the guys waiting around. They looked at each other then at Hiei on the window sill.

Yukina walked over to him. "Hiei-san?"

The small fire demon looked at her blankly. "Hn?"

Yukina looked hopeful as she spoke. "We would like you to come with us tonight. We're afraid that if Blaze gets angry she'll try and kill everyone in the bar. The others might not be able to stop her without you."

Hiei could tell she was lying, she never could lie well, and she never did. He sighed and looked out the window. "Hn…"

Yukina smiled. "Thank you Hiei!" She went back over to the two girls just as Blaze walked down.

She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans with cuts in them that seemed to be sewed at the sides of the cuts like they were meant to be there. She wore black heel boots under the bells of the pants. A tight black shirt revealed a little bit too much cleavage and wore black knuckle-less gloves that went to her elbow. Her dark blue dyed hair was in a high ponytail and a black ribbon was tied in a bow, falling down so that it was barely seen. She wore no makeup, but then again she didn't need it.

Kurama glared. "You're not going out wearing that shirt."

Blaze gave him a cold stare. "You're not my father or my brother. And even if Kusanagi were here, do you really think I'd listen to him? Let alone my father if he were alive? No, now I'm leaving, with or without you."

She started walking to the portal that Botan summoned. The girls followed her.

The guys caught a glimpse of a dagger on her back beneath her shirt and a gun hidden by her pants and her shirt and went after them. Hiei went last.

At the club

Blaze walked in with a glare. The music blared in her ears. She turned back to the others. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

The neko ran off into the dancing crowd before anyone could stop or say anything to her.

The others sighed and went to a table. Hiei stayed standing and leaned against the wall behind the seat Yukina was sitting in.

Blaze started dancing with a guy. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Is this your first time here?" He asked her.

The neko nodded. "It is!"

The guy nodded and held her close as a slightly slow song came on. "You are having fun so far?"

Blaze nodded and felt slightly wrong in this guys arms. Although she felt it was wrong, she wanted someone to hold her and comfort her. Kurama was her cousin and she wanted to fell loved when she was so lonely because of Hiei.

At the thought of Hiei she grew slightly angry to block the sadness. She got closer to the guy and he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

Blaze didn't care, after a few dances she would discard this guy like a worn out rag.

_Where are you when I need you?_

_These arms holding me don't belong to you_

_I think of you and fall further into the darkness_

_Where has my light gone?_

_The one who kept me sane is gone_

_What am I to do?_

After the slow song a fast paced R&B song started playing. The two pulled apart slightly but danced closely together.

The gang sat at the table with their drinks. Hiei still stood behind Yukina and stared into the crowd. He could see Blaze and it hurt him to see her dancing so closely to that guy.

Hiei looked down at the ground with a glare. _Why does this anger me so much? Why does it make me sad?_

_You love her Hiei._ It was Kurama.

Hiei glanced up and glared at the kitsune sitting across from Yukina. _I am the Forbidden Child; I am not allowed to love!_

_Stop kidding yourself Hiei! Everyone is allowed to love!_ Kurama glared at the small fire demon.

Yusuke and Kuwabara caught them glaring at each other. Yusuke stood and walked over to the demon. "Excuse us everyone."

He pulled the small demon away.

Hiei glared at the detective when they got outside. "What the hell do you want detective?"

Yusuke stared Hiei down. "Why did you tell Blaze you didn't love her?"

Hiei tensed up but his glare didn't waver. "I told her that because it's the truth…" _No it's not…_ Hiei mentally punched himself for thinking that.

Yusuke glared at him. "Why are you lying to yourself Hiei? We all saw how happy you were with her! You were changing and it was for the better."

Hiei blinked and then stared at the ground. "No… I think it's for the best if we never met…"

Yusuke glared at the small demon but before he could do anything, Hiei disappeared.

Yusuke walked back into the club with a glare.

Blaze is knocked into Yusuke and they both fall. She quickly gets up and has her dagger in her hand. A glare was fixed on the hoard of demons that were ganging up on her.

The gang was near her ready to fight in a heartbeat.

The hoard of demons stepped back to reveal a handsome guy with long bluish silver hair and ice blue eyes. He was around 5' 9'' and was well built.

"Blaze, for more than two years I've waited patiently for you." His voice was soft but deep.

Blaze blinked and dropped her guard slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"It's time that you join me. You can leave them and be with me. That pathetic kajihenge does not love you so there is nothing standing in your way of being with me."

Blaze stood straight and looked at the ground.

"Blaze don't listen to him! Don't go with him!" It was Kuwabara.

Blaze didn't move, she was staring at the ground thinking things through.

"Blaze… Are you really going to leave again?" Yukina stepped forward with a sad look.

Blaze smiled at the gang, it was a sad broken smile. "He's right… Hiei doesn't love me. You all might, but that's not enough for me… I need to be happy…"

She went to the guy and stood next to him. He put his arm around her and smirked at the others. "It seems you guys finally lost."

Kurama took out his rose whip and stepped forward. "Let her go! Blaze come on, you know Hiei loves you. You know how he is, please come back home with us. Your brother won't like this."

Blaze looked at the ground and then back up at Kurama with a sad look. "As much as I want to believe you… I can't…" Tears were forming in her eyes.

The guy held her closer and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and leaned down.

Blaze couldn't move. _He's going to kiss me… Why do I feel so wrong right here? This isn't supposed to be him… It's supposed to be Hiei… Demo…_

The guy's lips met Blaze's and the tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted to push him away and she almost did but he pulled away. She saw he had a frown on his face.

"Why can't you forget him?"

Blaze looked down. "I can't forget him even if he does hate me. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I still love him. But I can't stay in a place where I make everyone sad… So please… just take me away now…"

The guy smiled brightly and nodded.

Blaze looked at the others and saw Hiei at the back of the group. He looked hurt, sad, confused, and extremely angry. Blaze felt happy but then sad again. She tried to smile but couldn't.

"Itoko-san… I swear… Maybe when I can face the fact Hiei doesn't love me… I'll come back…"

Kurama ran for her as did Yusuke, Kuwabara. The girls were yelling at her with tears in their eyes. Hiei took a step forward.

Blaze knew he could make it to them before they left but she knew he wouldn't. But then he disappeared just as they vanished into a portal.

Blaze blinked and looked at the guy. He smiled at her. "I should tell you my name. I am Kei."

Blaze forced herself to smile and anyone close to her could tell it was forced. But this guy could not. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kei." They landed on ground and were in what looked to be a ball room.

Blaze pulled away from the guy and looked around. What caught her eye was a shadow behind what seemed to be a throne. She blinked and felt something familiar.

She looked at Kei and saw he was walking away. "Kei where are you going?"

He did not stop or look back. "Getting my weapon."

He stopped at a glass case on the other side of the room and opened it. He took out what looked to be a fencing sword.

Blaze looked back at the shadow. _He must've seen it too… But what is it?_

She took a step toward the shadow when she felt a sword tip meet her back. She froze in her place. _What the hell! What is wrong with this guy!_ She felt a growl coming up.

Kei pressed the sword harder. "You're not my Blaze, who are you? Show your true form!"

Blaze blinked and growled. She let her ears and tail come back. The guy pressed the sword closer to her.

The neko could feel blood trickling down her back. She growled and spun around. She got in his face. Her eyes were burning with hate.

"Don't you ever point a sword at me! You'll regret it next time around." She punched him and felt a whole lot better about it.

The guy flinched but punched her in the gut. She flew back until she hit the thrones side. She growled in pain and fell to the floor.

She looked up to see the guy glaring with pure anger and hatred. "She's dead isn't she? The other one… the pure one, she's gone isn't she? My true Blaze is gone."

Blaze forced herself up and growled. "You lowlife demon… I should kill you." Her voice was low and she was growling loudly.

The guy glared at her. "You shall pay for taking her away!" He charged at her.

Someone stood in front of the neko just as she was about to fight, causing her to growl but then stop quickly.

She stared up at the back of the persons head. Her eyes went wide. _Hiei!_

_I can't seem to understand_

_Why you left in the first place_

_Or understand you at all_

_You left me to die_

_You left me to feel more pain_

_You left your promise in the dust!_

_Then why are you here now?_

_Why are you…?_

The door flew open and a woman with fiery red eyes burst in. "Blaze, sing! Sing your heart out! It's the only way to stop Kei!"

Blaze was struck with confusion. Why does that woman look like me? Why is she telling me to sing?

"Onna… Stop thinking and just listen to her." Hiei was blocking Kei. He pushed him away and ran at the taller demon. They started to fight.

The woman glared at Blaze. "I said sing danmit! Do what I say!"

Blaze thought for a moment and then nodded. She didn't know why she was going to listen to this woman but she did.

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

Hiei and Kei fought Kei glaring daggers at the singing neko.

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

Hiei swung at Kei and the blue eyed demon flew 10 feet. Hiei glared at him and started to walk towards him, listening to the neko's words.

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

The words felt so true to Hiei. As Blaze sang she grew louder and put more soul into it her voice. The woman only smiled, her features softening at the neko at the throne stage.

"That's my girl…" She whispered to herself.

**Though a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

Blaze only watched Hiei as he went over to the wincing Kei. Kei glared at Blaze and Hiei kicked the demon.

He winced growled. "You stupid neko why do you sing!"

Hiei stabbed him in the leg and Kei bit back a scream.

"Because she can baka youkai…"

**And a thousand words**

**One thousand confessions**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

Hiei turned and looked at Blaze who was now closing her eyes while singing. She held her hands out to the sides as she sang. Hiei could only stare, a warm feeling sprouting inside of him.

**The dream isn't over yet**

**Though I often say I can't forget**

**I still relive that day**

**"You've been there with me all the way"**

**I still hear you say**

Blaze could only think of Hiei as she sang. She could feel power flowing from her, but it wasn't power, it was emotions. She opened her eyes to see the woman in the doorway smiling.

One thought came to the neko. _Mother…_

She continued to sing to someone. And she thought about the words she was singing and the feeling spreading through her.

**"Wait for me I'll write you letters"**

**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore to hide the doubt**

**When I turn back the pages**

**Anger might have been the answer**

**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**

**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**

Blaze smiled as she realized who the song was to. She was singing to Hiei.

She saw Kei standing, glaring at Hiei. She could only watch, but she put more emotion into the words she sang. Kei seemed to flinch and fall to his knees.

_Why is this bringing so much pain to Kei?_

**Cause a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

A man with black cat ears walked next to the woman. "Is that her?" He was staring at Blaze.

The woman nodded. "After all of these years we finally found her…"

The man nodded and looked at the neko proudly.

**Oh a thousand words**

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

"We've found her… our daughter… And she's in love… Her brother, I can feel our son…" The woman held the man's hand tightly.

The man held her hand back. "We will be with our children soon my love…"

**Oh a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings ohhh**

Blaze held her arms out to Hiei with a smile.

Hiei found himself walking over to her.

Kei growled, the pain enveloping him even more now. He bit down to stop from screaming in pain. The man and woman only smirked at the guy.

"Put him out of his misery Cain…"

The man nodded and threw a dagger at Kei.

The demon fell dead with a dagger in his chest.

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever"**

Hiei stood before Blaze, their hands locked together.

The neko fell forward into his arms and held him tightly.

Hiei held her back as she cried into his chest.

The man and woman smiled at the two.


	8. A Happy Endind HA! Not just yet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except for the OCs Blaze and Kusanagi and the new character! I also own the plot!**

Blaze: sniff That last chapter made me cry while I was typing it. It was so sad… I thank you all who reviewed. If I made any of you sad or cry or get teary eyed, that means I'm doing good. And I'm sorry if I did! I mean I don't like to cry myself and that made me shed a few tears… It was just so sad!

Lyra: Then why'd you type it?

Blaze: Because it came to mind as I typed it! I just let my fingers go and my mind think as I type! It's not up to me what I type!

Lyra: Then whose it up to?

Blaze: shrugs My other half.

Lyra: raises eyebrow Other half?

Blaze: nods Yup… she's the calm writer self. But she can be extremely strong when she gets mad…

Lyra: -- That's you're normal self…

Blaze: anime sweat drop Oh… ehehehehehe…

Lyra: Just get to the story…

Blaze: Right o then!

**Chapter Eight!**

"Blaze…"

Blaze and Hiei pulled apart and Blaze looked at the two in the doorway. She blinked a couple of times before something clicked.

She screamed and fell back on her butt. "You damn ghosts! Stay away from me!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at what she was doing.

The woman laughed. "My dear Blaze, we are not ghosts."

Blaze pointed her eye twitching. "You… you two died… You died long ago!"

The two looked at each other and sighed.

The guy looked at Blaze and smiled. "That may be true but like your cousin Youko, we escaped into ningen bodies. It was strange seeing through a ningens eyes, but we needed to get stronger. As we grew stronger, we took over the bodies and started looking for you and your brother."

Hiei stared at them with a glare.

The woman laughed. "Calm down Forbidden Child. We will not hurt your mate."

Blaze blushed deeply. "Th-That's not… You got it all wrong! We're not… We're not mates!" She was standing now and waving her hands in protest.

Hiei simply looked away with a blush. "Like I'd mate with that baka neko."

Blaze's eye twitched and she glared at Hiei. "And what is that supposed to mean!"

Hiei smirked. "Exactly what I said baka neko."

They glared at each other. Blaze threw a punch at Hiei and he blocked it. They continued glaring.

The two older demons laughed at them. "They're exactly the way we were when we were their age Cain."

The man nodded and put his arm around his mate's shoulders. "I'd have to say I'd allow him to be her mate."

Blaze glared at the man. "I don't need you approving or not Father!"

Hiei blinked and looked at the two older demons closely and then at the glaring Blaze. "Holy shit."

Blaze looked at Hiei. "What?"

Hiei sighed. "I just now saw that those are your parents."

Blaze laughed at him but stopped quickly when he glared at her. She smiled at him while biting back a laugh. "We should get back to Reikai."

Hiei nodded. "One problem… We killed the only guy that could've opened a portal for us…"

Blaze glared at the corpse across the room.

The older demons laughed. "Well you two find a way back." Cain said.

The woman nodded. "Yes, we'll stay here. With all the things we did in the past… Koenma will through us in prison or make us work for him. We'll stay here in our mansion in the Makai. You can visit us when ever you like darling. And bring your brother next time."

Blaze nodded and took out a black flip phone.

"When the hell did you get that?" Hiei asked looking at it strangely.

Blaze dialed a number and put it to her ear. "I got it while I was in America. Yes Keiko? It's Blaze…"

"BLAZE OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK! IS HIEI THERE WITH YOU!"

Blaze hissed. "Will you shut up woman! You're going to blow my ear drum!"

Keiko apologized.

Blaze sighed. "Tell Botan we need a portal. We're in some mansion in the Makai. That weird dude is dead. Yeah… uh… well… Oh hi itoko-san!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY! GET OUT OF THE MAKAI AT ONCE! THERE ARE DEMONS THERE THAT WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU!"

Everyone in the room was getting an anime vein.

Someone else took the phone and started yelling. "BLAZE ARE YOU NUTS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LEAVE WITH THAT GUY! JUST BECAUSE HIEI WAS BEING A REAL ASS SHOULDN'T CAUSE YOU TO UP AND LEAVE!"

Blaze's mother was in front of her in the blink of an eye and took the phone. "IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING BOY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR NOT PROTECTING YOUR SISTER BETTER!"

There was silence on the other end. Blaze took the phone and sighed. "Uh… S-sorry nii-san… Uh… can someone just tell Botan to get us a portal?" She quickly hung up and sighed. She fell back against the side of the throne. "What the hell am I going to tell them now? My fugitive parents are alive and kicking? This is just great…"

Cain came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Blaze. I'm sure the detectives are scared of us. I know that cousin of yours or Koenma told them how bad we are."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, but we're changing. We were changing when you and your brother were born. Maybe one day, we can go and meet your friends."

Tears came to both Blaze's and her mothers eyes.

Hiei tried to comfort Blaze while Cain tried to comfort his mate.

"Come on Mitsuki. It'll be alright. You'll see them again."

Mitsuki nodded and nodded to her daughter. "Go… We'll see you soon."

Blaze nodded and brushed the tears out of her eyes with a smile. She looked at Hiei. "Are we going to go home or not?" The portal was waiting for them.

Hiei lead her to the portal. They jumped through and it closed.

They appeared in Koenma's office. Everyone crowded around them.

"Blaze, are you ok? What happened?"

Blaze smiled. "Oh just a bunch of fighting and reuniting."

They looked at each other and then back at Hiei and Blaze who were smirking.

"Are you two…?" Yusuke started.

"An item again? Kuwabara finished for him.

Blaze and Hiei glared at both of them and punched them at the same time. Kusanagi looked at Blaze and smiled.

Koenma spoke. "Who was that woman Blaze?"

Blaze froze and turned away. "It was no one Koenma."

"Blaze… Tell me who that woman was."

"She doesn't have to tell you Koenma!" Hiei growled. Koenma ignored him.

"Blaze… tell me that wasn't Mitsuki. Tell me that wasn't your mother." There was worry in the toddler's voice.

Kusanagi stared at Blaze with wide eyes.

Blaze didn't speak, only started to walk away.

"It was… Why didn't you tell me Blaze?" Kusanagi pulled on her arm. She jerked her arm away and turned to glare at him and Koenma.

"I didn't say anything because that stupid toddler would through them in prison or make them work for him! They're trying to change and if Koenma gets his hands on them they'll never be able to change!" She turned and stormed out of the office and to the team's quarters.

Hiei followed her soon after.

The others were staring at Koenma who only sighed.

Blaze slammed the door to her room shut and sat on the window sill. She looked out the window trying to calm down.

There was a light knock on her door but she ignored it.

The door opened and Hiei walked in.

"Blaze… I wanted to talk to you."

Blaze glanced at him but then looked out the window again. "Then start talking." Her voice was cold.

Hiei closed the door and walked over to her. "You know, I didn't do jack shit to have you giving me the cold shoulder."

Blaze glared at him. "You're the one who gave _me_ the cold shoulder three weeks ago! No that wasn't a cold shoulder that was an icy cold shoulder! You were such an ass!"

Hiei growled at her and clenched his fists at his side.

Blaze growled back. "Go ahead, hit me! I want to see you hit me!"

Hiei brought his fist and went to punch Blaze's face. He stopped 5 centimeters before his fist met her face. Blaze hadn't even blinked. He lowered his fist and looked down.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Blaze… I just thought it was best that we didn't see each other like that… I was scared that if the enemies found out about us then they'd try to hurt you to get to me."

Blaze sighed and leaned back with her head lowered. "Hiei… what I've learned is that love can help you. It's both strength and a weakness. You saw what happened to Kei. He wasn't meant to love, he was hate. Our love for each other made us stronger, it gave us the advantage. Mitsuki and Cain's love for Kusanagi and I, it makes them want to change. Love is a good thing. Look at Kuwabara when Yukina gets in trouble. He wishes to protect her because he loves her. When Yusuke protects Keiko, he is also stronger. Hiei… love helps…"

Hiei looked at Blaze intently.

Blaze looked up at Hiei and her breath caught in her throat as Hiei got closer to her.

He put a hand to her cheek.

Blaze found herself glad she wasn't standing up for she would've surely gone weak in the knees. She looked into Hiei's eyes to try to find out his next move but only found something she would never expect.

His eyes weren't being blocked by a glare or an emotionless barrier. There was pure love in his eyes.

Blaze blinked a couple of times before finding her voice, though it was soft and barely heard. "H… Hiei… are you uh… are you ok?"

Hiei nodded and leaned forward. He kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back and gave her a small smile.

Blaze was slightly freaked out. Hiei was smiling. In all the while she knew him he never smiled. But at the same time it brought joy to her.

"Blaze… I'm sorry if I hurt you… I never intended it. I wanted to protect you…"

Blaze put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I don't need protecting Hiei-kun… I just need to be loved. Ever since I got the poem almost three years ago, I wanted to be loved by the person who gave it to me… I just want you to love me Hiei…"

Hiei put his arms around her and stayed like that.

Leli growled at the shadows.

The two pulled apart and looked at the tiger kit. "What's wrong Leli?" Blaze got off of the window sill and got on the bed next to her pet.

The white tiger continued to growl, her fur standing on end. Blaze froze, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as well. She quickly looked at the shadows Leli was growling at.

Her pupils became slits and she started to growl as well.

Hiei unsheathed his katana. "Who are you and what do you want?"

A man laughed. "Beware Blaze… the Order doesn't take traitors well." There was a gust of wind and the presence of the person was gone.

Blaze and Leli relaxed instantly. Hiei sheathed his katana and went over to Blaze to see her shaking.

_Is she… shaking? Cold? No… she's part kajihenge like me… Then is she… scared?_ Hiei sat on the bed next to the shaking neko.

She buried her face into his chest. "Hiei…" Her voice was soft and full of fear.

"Blaze what's wrong?" He put his arms around her.

She slowly stopped shaking but had fallen asleep in his arms.

The kajihenge sighed and laid her right on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He was about to leave when something pulled on his shirt, not letting him go anywhere.

Hiei turned around and saw Blaze holding the hem of his shirt. Her eyebrows were furrowed in sadness.

Leli meowed and curled up next to her owner. Hiei sighed and lay down next to Blaze.

The neko turned on her side and lay closer to Hiei. The tiger kit was curled up in between the two happily. Hiei looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled. He put his arm around her protectively and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Blaze…" He fell asleep with a sleeping tiger kit and a sleeping neko in his arms.

……..

A white tiger stood in the clearing in a forest. The full moon fell onto her fur and made it look silver. Her golden eyes stared into the forest straight ahead as if waiting for someone.

A guy with gravity defying hair came through from behind the tiger. "Leli… she's not coming back… Not yet… She said she had work to do."

The tiger looked back at him sadly. _I'm afraid she won't return. The Order wants her dead… She said she needed to deal with things there… I have a bad feeling about this…_

Hiei glared ahead. "I know… But we need to trust her…"

_But it's been over a week since she left! Hiei, you have to go after her!_

Hiei turned around quickly. "She said not to, I can't go against her wishes. She trusts me not to go after her. She's the one that said she doesn't need protecting."

The tiger growled.

Yusuke came running into the clearing. "Hiei, Koenma wants to see us. There's a new mission."

Hiei shrugged. "Another bad demon gone power crazy."

Yusuke shook his head. "The Order is beating two kids."

Fear hit Hiei like a bulldozer. Leli growled and ran off towards the palace. Hiei and Yusuke followed.

At Koenma's office

The four guys stood there all looking worried.

Koenma looked extremely serious. "Now… You four have to sneak in… Find the basement, that's where they're keeping the two. You have to be careful… the Order is extremely powerful and should be feared. If you see Blaze, leave her be. She might be one of the people beating the kids, but you must leave her."

The four nodded and the toddler summoned a portal. The four jumped through as Botan rushed in.

"Koenma sir… I have… I have some bad news."

Koenma sighed. "What is it Botan?"

With the guys

The four appeared before the walls of the Order's HQ. It looked like its own village behind the walls.

It started to rain lightly as they made their way inside the small village.

The place was deserted. As they walked on they saw two lumps of cloth ahead.

All four of them felt a nagging feeling in their stomach. They rushed forward and stopped when they got close enough to see what the lumps were.

"Oh god no…"

There in the middle of what would've been the market during the day was Kusanagi and Blaze.

They were bleeding all over their body.

Blaze was wearing her short fighting kimono while Kusanagi wore a pair of pants and a t-shirt. They were deathly pale and both weren't breathing.

The four couldn't move.

Kurama rushed over to the two and fell to his knees. "Blaze… Kusanagi…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed over.

Hiei couldn't find himself to move. _Why did this happen?_

The neko's smiling face appeared in his mind. Her glares and her laughs came to mind. He could feel her touch and wanted to cry.

Kurama reached out to Kusanagi and felt for a pulse. At his touch the neko's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He started to cough.

All four of them huddled around him.

The neko looked at his sister and clenched his fists. "Damn it Blaze… Open your eyes…" He was sitting up now.

"What's going on Kusanagi?" Yusuke asked.

The neko didn't remove his gaze off of his sister. "They beat us… But they beat her more… It was that damned boy Jonathan. He said he'd kill her, put her through hell for being with Hiei. We both kept parts of our spirit energy locked up so that it would be like we were dead. Most of my energy was restored but Blaze… I don't know about her…"

They all waited in the rain as they watched the girl.

After what felt like an eternity when it was only half an hour, the girl's finger twitched. Hiei started to feel the girl's energy returning quickly.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up coughing badly. They reached out to pat her back but bit back a yelp. Her body temperature was extremely high.

Kusanagi sighed in relief. "Her powers are what got Jonathan even madder in the first place."

Blaze growled at the pain she felt. She leaned forward coughing. Blood splattered onto the ground in front of her. She brought her legs under her and continued coughing.

Kurama swore. "We have to get her back to Koenma's."

Kusanagi nodded and turned into a cat.

Hiei picked Blaze up bridal style and Blaze tried not to cough as much as she knew they were going to walk through Orders HQ.

Kusanagi jumped onto Blaze lightly. She leaned her head against Hiei and tried her hardest to get some sleep.

The four guys ran out of the HQ and into the portal that waited.

It closed up and left no sign of them being there, except for the missing bodies in the center of the HQ.

Koenma and Botan gasped at what they saw.

"We're taking them to the infirmary."

Koenma nodded and Hiei disappeared.

Two days later…

Kusanagi and Blaze continue to sleep in the infirmary. Kusanagi said he would stay in his cat form as he healed so that way he could be with Blaze.

Kusanagi was lying right next to Blaze.

She hadn't awoken since they got to the Reikai.

Hiei refused to leave the window of Blaze's infirmary room.

Kurama rarely left. He only left to eat and shower.

Yusuke and Kuwabara only left to eat, sleep, and shower.

The girls came to visit for a few hours or so.

They had brought a friend one time, a half demon named Usagi.

She had been the way Blaze was when the guys first met her.

But she wasn't like her in one way; she continued to look at Hiei.

The kajihenge gave her death glares before looking at Blaze and then out the window. He only wanted Blaze to wake.

At that moment Kusanagi was stretching and looking at his sister. Kurama had gone to get something to eat.

The hanyou walked into the room and saw Hiei.

She smiled at him and sat down on the couch near him. "Hello Hiei." She wasn't interested in the well being of the neko in a coma on the bed. She only cared about seeing Hiei.

Hiei glared at her and went over to the bed. He sat on it and put his hand to her forehead. Kusanagi shook his head.

_I've tried that. I can't even see her in her own mind. She's drifted off. I don't know what's wrong with her._

_I don't care; I'll find her in her own mind… _Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Blaze's light in her dark mind.

Usagi glared at the girl on the bed and brought her legs up onto the couch. She held her legs close as she watched Hiei.

In Blaze's mind

There was pure darkness.

The light around Hiei made him glow slightly. He walked down the hallway of the neko's mind.

Memories flew past him and he could catch the sight of Blaze being beaten for a week. He could feel the pain she felt, but she never screamed, not once. She had showed no emotion.

Hiei's blood boiled when he saw the memory of that Jonathan kissing her. Blaze had raised her body temperature to a burning temperature and Jonathan pulled away quickly. He had called her a bitch and she only said one thing. "Wrong species asshole." After that, Jonathan beat her with a spiked whip, the one thing that gave her the most damage.

Memories of their dates passed him. Memories of when they first met, their fights, the three weeks she locked herself in her room, the two years she was gone.

After seeing glimpses of Blaze's life, Hiei saw a dim light ahead. He ran forward and slowly the dim light started to grow.

He stopped when he saw Blaze floating in mid air, lying down.

The kajihenge walked over to her. She was floating high enough so she reached his hip.

He brushed some hair out of her face. She didn't stir.

"Blaze… hey Blaze, you've got to get up. Open your eyes."

The neko didn't stir. She was wearing some royal Priestess garments. He looked her over and saw she had no cuts or bruises.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Blaze…"

She didn't make any move.

"Blaze… hey… you're not going to leave me are you? If you leave me some other girl will take me. There's one in the infirmary room just waiting for you to leave so she could take me…"

The neko's eyes fluttered open.

Hiei smiled. "That's it… I knew you didn't want some hanyou to take me…"

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm not going to lose to some hanyou. You must be crazy…"

He nodded. "I am crazy… Crazy for you…" He leaned down and kissed her.

At that moment he was pushed out of her mind and he opened his eyes. He pulled away from Blaze. He had kissed her outside of her mind as well.

The neko's eyes opened. "Hey baka… long time no see…" Her voice was soft.

"Don't call Hiei-sama baka you!"

Blaze and Hiei looked to see Usagi standing and glaring at her. Blaze shook her head with a chuckle.

"What's so funny!" Usagi demanded.

Blaze looked at her with amusement in her eyes. "You."

Usagi growled. "Don't underestimate me you baka neko hanyou!"

Kusanagi and Hiei growled. Blaze put her hand up and they quieted. "Now, now Usagi… You shouldn't be insulting us youkai's by calling us hanyou's… It's not nice."

Usagi growled. "There's no way you're a youkai! You wouldn't let someone beat you to your death!"

At this Blaze was up and in the hanyou's face with her claws at her neck. Her eyes were radiating with hate. "Don't open your mouth again hanyou. I might just kill you next time. What I did was far more loyal then what you would've done. I walked right into my coffin for my friends and family. I knew that that organization wanted me dead and yet I still went to them. I handed my life to them on a silver platter. I was going to die knowing my friends and family would be safe. I would've died happy. Then they found out my brother was a traitor as well and beat him.

"Don't you think I'm some weak youkai! I have more strength than you would in a thousand years. So don't go mistaking me for _your_ kind, _hanyou_." She spat the words out at her before stepping away. She started to fall backwards.

Hiei caught her and put her on the bed. "You shouldn't over exert yourself Blaze… You're not fully healed."

Blaze smiled. "Sure I am! See?" She summoned a ball of fire and made it grow and then shrink. Hiei shook his head with a smirk.

He put his hand over the fire ball and onto her hand, extinguishing the flame between their hands.

"You're wasting valuable spirit energy."

Blaze looked at him and smiled. "Well if you cared that much you could've just said so."

"Hn… just don't use your spirit energy."

Blaze was sitting up in the bed chuckling with her hand behind her head.

Usagi stared at the two of them. She plopped down onto the couch and stared at the ground.

Kurama walked in and gasped. "Blaze!" He rushed over to her and took her in his arms.

"Ah! Kurama! Geez you scared me!" Blaze smiled at her cousin.

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed and Kusanagi jumped off and transformed back into his human form.

"How are you?"

Blaze shrugged. "I'm fine I guess."

Hiei sat on her left side and leaned back against the pillows. Blaze smiled brightly.

Kusanagi laughed at her. "Blaze you're so weird!"

Blaze glared at her brother. "And why am I so weird nii-san?"

Kusanagi leaned against the wall and smirked. "You smile like there's no tomorrow when your hubby there practically lays down next to you."

Blaze blushed and looked away. "Whatever…"

Yukina ran in and threw herself on Blaze. "Blaze nee-chan! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Blaze smiled and put her arms around the koorime. She smiled down at her. "Hello to you too Yuki."

Yukina smiled at Blaze and got off of the bed. She blushed at what she had done and stood straight.

Kurama smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Yukina, let's go get dinner started."

Yukina nodded with a bright smile. "Ok!" As they walked out Kurama turned to look at Kusanagi.

The neko saw Kurama look at him and nodded slightly. The two walked out and Kusanagi looked at Usagi.

"Yo, Usagi, let's go see what we can do for those two idiots sulking."

Usagi hesitated but then nodded. The two of them left and Kusanagi turned to his sister and smiled. He closed the door as he left.

Blaze relaxed and closed her eyes. She went to lean her head on Hiei's shoulder but found he wasn't there. She opened her eyes to see him at the window looking out. She tilted her head to the side. "Hiei, are you ok?"

The kajihenge didn't answer. She saw he was fiddling with something in his hands and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

The neko sighed and leaned her head back and watched him.

"Hey Blaze?"

"Yes Hiei?"

There was a moment of silence. "You remember what your parents were talking about 8 months ago?"

Blaze thought for a moment. "Which part?"

Hiei paused looking for the right words. He was nervous and Blaze could see this. "Well… the part where… Well when they mistook us for mates…"

Blaze blushed and nodded. "Y… Yeah I remember…" Blaze was sitting up now, too nervous to be close to lying down.

"Well I uh… I lied…" He turned towards her and went to sit on the bed.

Blaze looked down at the sheets. "W… what are you…?"

Hiei cut her off. "I just want you to hear me out. I know how you feel about me but I want you to know how I feel… how I really feel."

Blaze couldn't look up at him; she continued to look down at the sheets, her hands clasping each other.

"Blaze… I love you… It's not some school boy crush where he falls head over heels for the new girl. I really love you. I didn't think it was nothing before but… over time I realized I really did love you. It took me so long to figure this out because I never felt it before, I never thought I could…" He took her hands in his and she looked up at him.

He was looking at her with love filling his eyes. "Blaze… when I said I wouldn't mate with you… I lied. I want you to be my mate… I want to be with you forever." He put something in her hands. He released her hands and she looked to see what the object was.

Blaze just stared down at the red ruby ring in her hand. She had burst with happiness when she heard what Hiei had said. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hiei… this isn't a dream… is it?"

Hiei shook his head with a small smile.

Blaze looked down at the ring again with a smile. She slipped it onto her left ring finger before looking at Hiei. "I'm yours forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on shoulder. The tears escaped her eyes.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed that way for a while.

At dinner

Blaze and Hiei walked into the dinning room and sat down next to each other. Blaze was sitting next to Yukina. Kurama was situated at the head of the table with Yukina on his right and Kuwabara on his left. Yusuke sat next to Kuwabara and in front of Blaze. Keiko sat next to Yusuke and in front of Hiei. Kusanagi sat next to her and in front of Botan who sat next to Hiei. Usagi had taken the seat next to Kusanagi. Two seats were left empty.

They all started to eat.

Yukina gasped after a minute or two into the meal. They all looked at her.

"What's wrong Yukina?" Kuwabara asked worriedly.

Yukina took Blaze's left hand with a smile. "You have a ring!"

Yusuke stared at Yukina in disbelief. "You're getting all worked up over a ring?"

Yukina nodded her head. "It's a wedding ring! Hiei proposed to her!" Keiko and Botan got out of their seats and went over to Blaze. They looked at the ring and squealed in happiness.

"I just love weddings!" Keiko beamed with happiness.

The guys looked at Hiei who was eating and not paying attention to them.

Kusanagi sighed. "Did you get permission from our father?"

Blaze nodded her head. "They practically threw the idea at us when we saw them. And father said he approved of Hiei…"

Her brother nodded in approval as well.

The girls started talking about wedding plans. Blaze only smiled at them. When they brought up the dress and said white or pink Blaze flipped. "Oh hell no! I'm not wearing some bright colors!"

She turned around in the seat to look at them. "I will decide on the dress! You all can discuss the wedding plans with Hiei and me if you must but you leave the dress up to me!"

The girls giggled and nodded.

They went back to their seats and continued eating while talking about the future wedding. Blaze looked up at Kusanagi and saw the silent hanyou next to him.

Blaze stood up. "Usagi… could I speak with you alone?"

The hanyou nodded and stood.

Everyone was silent as the two walked out together.

"What's up with her?" Kuwabara asked motioning in the direction I went with Usagi.

They all shrugged and continued to eat.

With Blaze and Usagi

Blaze leaned against the couch and sighed. "Usagi look… I'm sorry about earlier. If I scared you in any…"

"No that's not it at all!"

Blaze looked at the happy hanyou with a blank expression.

Usagi smiled. "You know… I thought I loved Hiei but then I saw how much he cared for you and all. Then when I saw you two together I wanted someone who would care for me as much as Hiei does for you. I thought it was so cute the way you two acted."

Blaze caught herself laughing. "I'm sorry Usagi… It's just… If only you knew how we usually act…" She smiled at the hanyou. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to be one of my brides maids."

Usagi brightened and nodded. "I'd love to!"

With that settled the two walked back into the dinning room and ignored the stares the others were giving them and continued eating.

Later that night

Blaze sat in her room sketching out an intricate Priestess outfit.

She was humming the song she sang to Hiei near 8 months ago.

Someone opened the door quietly and Blaze was concentrating hard on the design and the song she was now singing quietly.

The person closed the door quietly and silently walked through the shadows of the neko's room to get to her.

Leli looked up at the person for a moment but then put her head back down and closed her eyes. She was near Blaze's feet at the desk.

Blaze stopped and stretched for a moment.

The person stopped and waited for her to go back to her work.

She did and they continued to sneak up on her.

"**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**

**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late."**

The person put their hand over her mouth.

She bit down and the person let go with a growl. She turned around quickly with a dagger in her hand.

She blinked and gasped.


	9. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any other anime. I only own a few anime DVDs, my growing manga collection, my clothes, my things for writing, this plot line and the OCs. And we can't forget Leli, she's a Makai White Tiger.**

Blaze: I want to thank reviewers that I see more than twice… Here they are!

Pyro Hiei's-gothshadowdragonofhell

icedragongurl16

sadxautumnxsky

Kurama: She only mentions names because she hopes that you all know she is thankful and will update as soon as she gets the chapter done and uploaded. And to all… As Leli grew older, she was able to talk with anyone close to her through telepathy. So that would be Blaze and Hiei.

Blaze: Thank you Kurama!

Hiei: And you couldn't have me say it?

Blaze: No… Because I know you'd just go and say 'Hn… no way in hell am I doing that baka thing onna…' I'm not stupid Hiei.

Hiei: raises an eyebrow

Blaze: glares I should hurt you…

Kurama: sweat drop Blaze… please… you can hurt Hiei after you write the next chapter.

Blaze: Oh… you're right! glares at Hiei You're lucky kajihenge…

Hiei: snorts Sure…

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm sooo sorry Hiei!" She put her dagger down and rushed over to him. She took his hand and looked it over. She looks at him and smiles nervously. "Gomen nasai…"

Hiei shakes his head. "The wound isn't that serious…" The wound hadn't broken the skin but if she bit down any harder it would've.

Blaze smiled. "So what is it you came in here for? It's really late."

The alarm clock on her nightstand read 1:35 a.m.

Hiei held her close. "Now I can't some just to see you?"

Blaze blushed and smiled. "Well I guess it doesn't hurt."

He kissed her and gave her a small smile. "So what are you doing?" He released her and she sat in the chair.

He looked at the sketches and nodded. "That looks nice."

Blaze smiled. "I can't wait to make it though! It's one thing to design it but a whole different thing making it. I love making clothes. In the States I made costumes for friends as long as they got the material. It was always for cosplay though, but I didn't mind."

Hiei turned the chair so that she was facing him. She looked at him curiously. He took her hands and pulled her up. "Let's go to bed. You can finish that tomorrow…"

Blaze almost protested when Leli pushed her legs. Blaze sighed and turned off the lamp on the desk.

Hiei took his shirt off and went over to the bed. Blaze sighed and went to the bed. She got under the covers next to Hiei and closes her eyes.

Hiei puts his arm around her and she cuddles closer to him. She fell asleep soon after. Hiei stroked her hair. "Sleep well Blaze…"

As Blaze woke in the morning she found Hiei's arm draped on her waist. She looked at the alarm clock. The ominous red glow numbers read 5:03. She slowly got out of Hiei's grip and went into the bathroom.

When she got to the bathroom door she heard Leli's voice in her head. _Where are you going?_

_To take a shower! Goodness Leli… I think you've been spending way too much time with itoko-san and Hiei._ She smiled at her tiger and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped down. She stared at the scars and the soon to be scars all over her body. She glared fiercely. "Those bastards will pay for the pain they caused my brother and I…" She turned the water on and waited for it to get piping hot.

She stepped in and sighed. "Being part kajihenge is the best…"

After scrubbing herself clean and washing her hair, ears, tail, and body she stepped out and pulled the black towel around her. Her body was a bright red from the heat of the water and the scrubbing she did. She opened the door and walked out, not paying attention to who was in the room.

She grabbed a pair of her hip hugger flare pants and a fitting long sleeved black shirt as well as her undergarments from the dresser. She went back out and went to take her towel off when she saw Hiei. She froze for a moment and held the towel tighter around her.

Hiei sat on the bed with a smirk. "Why'd you stop?"

Blaze glared while blushing. "Get out of my room Hiei."

He shook his head.

Blaze looked at Leli who seemed to be laughing. Leli stopped laughing and stood up. She growled at Hiei.

Hiei glared slightly. "That's wrong… sending the tiger I gave you after me."

Blaze smirked and pointed to the door. "Out!"

Hiei smirked and stood up. He walked towards her and pulled her towards him by her waist. She blushed some. He kissed her passionately. He pulled his lips away and looked into her eyes.

Blaze blushed brightly at the look in his eyes.

Hiei released her and kissed her cheek. He then walked past her and opened the door. When the door closed Blaze sank to the floor with her hands clutching the two ends in front of her.

Leli sat in front of her. _Are you ok Blaze?_

Blaze nodded to her friend. "I'm… I'm fine…"

There was a knock on the door. "Blaze, could I come in?" It was Kusanagi.

Blaze jumped up, "No, not now!"

Blaze quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Now can I?"

Blaze jumped up and went to the door. "I'm so sorry nii-san!"

He smiled at her and stepped into the room. The two looked more a like than before now that her hair was blue and the roots maroon like his. He ruffled her wet hair and she hissed.

He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go see mom and dad. I haven't seen them yet because you never told me where they were!" He whined.

Blaze rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. "Fine, whatever…" She went to her designs and rolled them up.

"What are those?" He asked appearing right next to her.

The neko glared at her brother. "The plans for my wedding dress, now let's get going." They walked out of her room with Leli right behind them. They walked down the stairs to where everyone was.

They looked up and smiled at he twins.

"Where're you two going this early into the day?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"Out. But what I want to know is why those two baka's are up so early!" Blaze pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara with her rolled up papers.

Yukina smiled brightly. "We're going Christmas shopping."

Keiko went to ask them if they wanted to come but Kusanagi spoke up. "We'll see you guys at the mall. Blaze and I have to go do something real quick."

Hiei glared. "And what is this something you two have to do?"

Blaze walked to the door with Leli next to her. Kusanagi followed her. "We have to take care of my wedding dress… And we're going to see a certain kajihenge for it."

Kurama froze. "Blaze… Kusanagi… are you going to see your parents?"

Blaze pulled her brother's arm and ran out of the door. Leli ran after them.

Blaze appeared in front of Koenma's doors in a matter of seconds. She burst into the doors still dragging her twin and Leli right behind them. "Koenma, get me a portal to the Makai."

The toddler looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Blaze glared. "Just get me the damn portal!"

The toddler summoned a portal and the three jumped in. The portal winked out and not soon after Kurama burst into the office.

"Give me a portal to the Makai!"

Koenma sighed and summoned another. "Why couldn't you all just take one all together?" Kurama jumped through and the portal winked out.

In Makai

Blaze stopped in front of a castle. Kusanagi pulled his arm from his sister with a glare. "What's your problem!"

Blaze ignored him and went to the door. She stopped five feet from it and picked up a pebble. She tossed it forward. It hit a barrier and fell to the ground steaming. Blaze smirked. "We'll have to use our fire…" She summoned a fire ball and threw it at the barrier.

The barrier flicked for a moment but then went to normal. "Both of us have to use our powers Kusanagi."

He nodded and they both threw a fire ball at the barrier. An opening appeared and the three walked in. The opening quickly closed and they walked into the castle.

Kurama stopped in the forest. "What the… Their spirit energy just… disappeared."

"It's called a barrier… Her parents have it surrounding their place." Hiei jumped out of the tree. Kurama sighed.

"I should've expected that."

Hiei leaned against the tree. "We'll wait here until they come back out of the barrier."

…..

Blaze sat on the ball room floor with her twin leaning against the wall.

"When are they going to get here?" Blaze closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Kusanagi chuckled. "Be patient Blaze…"

"Yeah… you're one to talk Kusanagi…" Blaze looked up and opened her eyes just as their parents walked in.

All four smiled at each other. Mitsuki went over to her daughter. "So tell me… When's the wedding?"

Blaze stood and smiled brightly. "I think we'll have it in 5 or 6 months, maybe sooner."

Mitsuki nodded. "So what are those?" She pointed to the rolled up papers in Blaze's hand.

Blaze smiled and unrolled them. She showed them to her mother. "My wedding dress."

Mitsuki's face glowed and she looked at her daughter. "I have this very dress! Come, come follow me." She pulled her daughter's arm and walked quickly out of the ball room.

Cain and Kusanagi were simply talking, catching up.

With Blaze and Mitsuki

Mitsuki walked into a large room that held dozens of dresses and other assortments of outfits. She smiled to her daughter. "I can tell you right now… That design is a real dress. It was an heirloom in my family. My great grandmother made it and passed it down to her daughter who in turn passed it on to her daughter and then it got passed down to me. I now pass the heirloom to you. But I want you to find it. You will find many duplicates but I'm sure you'll be able to find the right one."

She stepped off to the side and let Blaze start to search through the clothes.

Ten minutes later…

"AAAHH!"

"Hunny are you ok?" Mitsuki pushed off of the wall she was leaning on.

There was a moments silence and then the neko answered.

"I'm fine… It's just this damn pile of clothes tried to eat me… I think literally."

Mitsuki chuckled. "I forgot to warm you about those. I wouldn't search through that pile. Your father picked up a phantom demon and it took a liking to that pile of clothes. It'll seriously eat you!"

Blaze growled and hissed at the pile of clothes. In response the clothes snapped at her and went to eat her again. Blaze yelped and jumped into another pile of clothes.

Mitsuki laughed. "You ok over there Hun? You sound like you want some help."

Blaze emerged from the pile of clothes and started searching again. "Hn… no… I'm fine… Baka phantom…"

Blaze had found 10 replicas but didn't really pay any mind to them. She stopped in front of what looked to be a replica. It was on a manikin that had no arms or legs just like the others. On the manikin head was a head piece. It was a simple tiara with a fire jewel in the center. It had ice crystals going on each side and would go across her forehead if she put it on.

**A/N: You could basically think of Sailor Moon and the tiaras. If you don't know what the tiara looks like… Do a Google search for Sailor Moon.**

Blaze's breath got caught in her throat. She reached out to the dress and touched it.

Mitsuki smiled from her spot near the door. She had her eyes close and was leaning against the wall. "And so life goes on…"

Blaze took the priestess looking dress off of the manikin and took the tiara. She walked back to where her mother was and smiled brightly. "I found it!"

Mitsuki opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "I know… Now let's go and get you back to your place. Oh… and here are the shoes." She handed her daughter a pair of soft red shoes to match with the white, gold and red dress.

The neko took the shoes and smiled at her mother. "Thank you kassan."

Mitsuki shook her head. "It's an heirloom, it's rightfully yours."

They went back to the ball room to find it empty.

Mitsuki sighed. "Well how about you get going? I believe your fiancé and cousin are waiting outside."

Blaze looked at her in slight shock. "R-really?"

Mitsuki smiled and nodded. "I think you're brother's going to stay here a little longer. You know where to find me if you need anything sweetie."

Blaze nodded and they hugged.

Outside

The barrier opened slightly. Hiei and Kurama looked at it quickly and saw Blaze running over with something in her arms. The barrier closed up again and resumed its appearance of not being visible.

They walked towards her and she stopped.

Blaze smiled brightly. "I got the dress! I didn't even have to make it! My kassan already had it!"

Kurama sighed. "Blaze… You're mother and father are major criminals. They're a bad influence on both you and Kusanagi."

Blaze glared at him. "Kurama… I told you, they're changing. They want to make up for what they did wrong! They wanted to keep Kusanagi and myself… Why can't you trust them?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

Kurama tried to keep from caving in, but to no avail. He sighed. Blaze smiled. "Can you hold these for me? I had a tiring time trying to find them and almost died so yeah!" Kurama sighed and took the stuff.

Hiei smirked. "Hn… baka… you fell for that pitiful face…"

Blaze got in his face with pleading eyes. "Hiei-kun… could you carry me?"

Hiei looked at her slightly shocked and his eye twitched. He was tense. Blaze stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Pwease?"

Hiei finally gave up with a sigh. "Fine…"

Blaze jumped up with a smile. "Yay!"

Blaze got on his back and he made sure she wouldn't fall by putting his hands under her.

Kurama gave that a fox smile which made Hiei glare. It didn't affect the kitsune. "Looks like I'm not the only one who fell for the pitiful face."

Hiei "hned" and raced off towards where a portal was. Kurama was close behind.

Two Months Later

Blaze fell onto her bed with a sigh. "Man… I've barely had any time to plan the wedding Leli… Koenma has us on missions left and right… I barely have enough time to take a shower in the mornings if we're not pulling an all nighter on a mission!"

Leli curled up in the blanket near the fountain and looked at her owner. _Well you're the one who's a member. It's hard planning a wedding and working at the same time._

"I know that Leli… What have I gotten myself into?" She curled up into a ball.

_You got yourself into a good life. You love Hiei don't you?_

Blaze nodded. "I do love Hiei; this is what I want… But if you think about it, being a Reikai Tentai is my job. When I bear Hiei's child… what am I going to do then?"

_Do what the Japanese did in the past. Bind yourself so no one knows. No one will ever suspect you're pregnant. You could wear those short fighting kimonos when you go on missions that way the obi will help. You'll have a bind already on so it's not much different but still…_

Blaze sighed. She rolled onto her back and looked at the dark ceiling. "I guess you're right… I could always do that…"

There was a knock on the door. Blaze sat up and crossed her legs while looking at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Yukina walked in. She smiled at her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. "Good evening Blaze. The girls and I have arranged the decorations. We wrote it all down in here and finished it a little while ago. We know how busy you are now and decided to take most of the planning off of your shoulders. You can look through that and fix whatever you want."

Blaze took the journal with a smile. "Thank you so much Yuki-san… You don't know how much this means to me…" She hugged Yukina tightly.

The Koorime returned the embrace. They parted and Yukina smiled. "Well I have to get back. Just give Botan the journal back when you're done with it."

Blaze nodded and looked down at the journal once Yukina left.

An hour later…

Blaze closed the journal and smiled. "They're the best friends anyone could have!" She stood up from her desk chair and turned around only to bump into someone.

She relaxed her tensed muscles when she saw it was only Hiei. She smiled sweetly. "Good evening Hiei."

She went over to her bed and fell down into her spot. Hiei had been sharing the same room with her since they got engaged.

Hiei put his arm around her. She snuggled up against him as if searching for warmth. Hiei smirked and kissed her forehead.

Blaze seemed to purr. They fell asleep like that with Hiei saying one last thing.

"I love you Blaze…"

Leli looked at them with what seemed to be a smile. She stood up from her own bed and started towards the door. It opened to reveal Kurama there. They looked at each other and seemed to smile. Leli walked out and Kurama closed the door with a smile towards the two kajihenge's.

Leli stretched and looked up at Kurama. _Could you make something for me Kurama? I'm hungry…_

Kurama nodded with a smile and they went to the kitchen.

**Blaze: Thank you all for reading. I'm not going to end it soon. I have more planned. I am terribly sorry for how long it took to get this one out. I thank all of you for having patience with me. I had tons of school stuff to do and it'll only get worse towards Finals and the next year. I'm going to be getting a summer job so things will get even tighter. But I will get the others out! I swear this! Or Kurama may kill me!**

**Kurama: What? Why would I kill you?**

**Blaze: Because Hiei won't…**

**Hiei: Hn…**

**Kurama: chuckles What makes you think I'll kill you?**

**Blaze: …………… I don't know………**

**Kurama: chuckles Well… Thank you everyone and review.**


	10. I love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here other than Blaze, Kusanagi, Mitsuki, Cain and Leli.**

**Chapter Ten**

Blaze sat on the window sill calmly. Botan and Keiko ran into her room in the bridesmaids dresses.

"Blaze, why aren't you ready!" Keiko ran over to the neko who was still in her bath rob, her hair still down and tangled.

Botan looked worried. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Blaze sighed and shook her head. "No… it's just… I don't know what to do… with… my… hair…" She looked down with an embarrassed blush.

Keiko and Botan giggled and started to help her get ready.

10 minutes later…

There was a knock on the door. "Are you guys ready? The portal's open already and you're making Hiei nervous!" Yusuke chuckled at the pacing kajihenge in the hall.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and get in your positions!" Keiko squealed happily. "Blaze you look so adorable!"

Yukina smiled and looked at Hiei and the other three guys. "We'll see you there." They nodded and walked through the portal.

Kusanagi ran up in is tux and sighed. "I made it… Hey Usagi!"

Usagi smiled at him. "Hello Kusanagi-kun." The guys walked through the portal to their destination.

Yukina and Usagi opened the door. "They're gone."

Botan and Keiko walked out first and then Blaze in her priestess like dress.

The tiara was a beauty on her brow. The girls smiled and squealed. "Time to go!"

The four bridesmaids walked in first calmly with a smile.

After Yukina walked into the portal last, Blaze took a deep breath and walked through.

The neko had her eyes closed as she walked into the quiet ballroom of her parents' palace like home. The portal disappeared in the doorway as Blaze was out of it. Koenma was the priest at the throne part.

The girls were already getting into their positions as Blaze got close. She never opened her eyes, the silver eye shadow adorning the rest of the stuff in her hair. Her hair was put up in a difficult way. It looked like it was just piled onto her head with a couple braids here and there, but it was a beautiful look.

Blaze walked onto the stage thing and turned so she was facing Hiei. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly. Hiei seemed to smile back.

**A/N: I'm skipping the whole damn thing… No one had a problem with their getting married… Well anyone who would didn't know she was still alive… Does that tell you something? Think! Ok… moving on….**

Hiei leaned down slightly and kissed Blaze. Everyone cheered and they pulled away and smiled at each other.

Kuwabara choose that moment to speak his mind. "I never thought I'd see this day. And might I add that Hiei looks weird in a tux."

The others laughed and Hiei simply glared at the ningen. Blaze turned to the witnesses of the wedding.

There were her parents, a few demon friends of theirs, and weirdly, some of their **very** distant family members.

All Blaze could think was, _I'm so glad things happened the way they did._

At the Reception

Blaze laughed at all the people that were talking with her. They were telling jokes and their wonderful journeys.

That's when the microphone came on. "May I please have the bride come onto the dance floor?" Everyone looked at the stage in the ball room and saw Kusanagi smiling. "It's time for the bride to dance with her father."

Blaze smiled and went onto the dance floor. Her father went as well from another table nearby. A nice slow song started playing.

Blaze knew this one and saw the look in her father's eye. She smiled.

They started dancing.

Never in her wildest dreams did Blaze ever think she was going to be in her own wedding and with her father to be there to dance with her.

After a minute the song changed quickly and the steps changed dramatically. It went from the waltz, to a dance that seemed out of this world. It was a dance only the neko's of that one family knew.

Everyone stared in awe as Blaze danced with grace like a cat along with her father.

The song soon ended and Hiei walked up. Blaze smiled and they danced. Soon the bride's maids and the best men started dancing.

Botan was with Kurama, Keiko was with Yusuke, Yukina was with Kuwabara (which looks pretty funny to me), and Usagi was with Kusanagi.

At the end of the Reception. I know I'm lazy… sue me! No not really…

Blaze and Hiei walked towards the portal. Blaze looked back at the waving people as she heard someone calling her name.

"Blaze… Are you ok?" Hiei looked at his wife in concern.

"There's someone… calling my name…" Blaze searched the crowd of people.

They all looked to be drifting away, or becoming transparent.

Hiei stayed by her side and saw the others. He looked at Blaze. Blaze looked at him and saw the same thing was happening to him as well.

A look of horror filled her face.

"Hiei… No… Don't go!" She reached out to grab his out stretched hand.

"Blaze!" They tried to grab each others hands.

Their surrounding went black and they started to pull away from each other.

Blaze and Hiei grabbed each others hands but an unknown force was pulling them apart.

Blaze had tears falling down her cheeks. "Hiei… No… Hiei…"

Hiei was loosing his grip on his koi's hand. "Blaze… don't ever forget me… I will never forget you…"

Blaze nodded stiffly, she could barely see him now due to him becoming transparent and the fact that the tears blurred her vision. "I will never forget you Hiei… I could never forget you… I love you all too much…"

Their hands broke apart.

"HIEI!"

"I love you Blaze…" Blaze barely caught his words when he disappeared.

Blaze curled up in the darkness crying, weeping, bawling. She lost her one and only love. She lost her heart. She seemed to be floating, almost flying through the black void.

There was a roar in the void, but Blaze didn't hear it.

A silver light formed. It started out small. It grew as it made its way towards the crying girl. Soon it was seen to be a silver dragon.

_Child… Why are you still here? You should be back in your world… You should be awake by now…_ It was a female voice.

Blaze looked up at the dragon. "What are you talking about? My world is with Hiei… And he's gone… they're all gone…"

The silver dragon curled up around the seemingly small and fragile girl. _Child… That was not your world. That was a different world. Your mind escaped to that world to get out of harm's way on your world. Princess… You have a duty to fulfill so you must wake up!_

Blaze nodded with the tears still falling fluently down her face. "I will…"

The young girl reluctantly let go of the void and started to disappear. The void was simply space. A different space then the one we all know. This was a space that only a few people could go through.

The Princess started to wake. Tears soaked her fluffy white pillow beneath her head. She sat up and looked around.

Her bright grey eyes seeing her counselors around her bed. They beamed when they saw their Princess sit up.

"Princess, we're so glad you're awake!"

The Princess nodded and looked out the balcony at the sky. "The same sky… I wonder if I'll ever see my koi again…"

**Blaze: sniffles That made me cry! It's so sad! Well there it is for you… I will be coming out with a sequel. This idea came to me while I was watching Fushigi Yugi… I don't know why though… Hmmm… Well… A little… But not really… I'll explain in the Prologue of the sequel… In the summary of it! It'll be out by next week! If not… Gomen nasai!**


End file.
